Digimon Tamers: Rika's Frontier (DISCONTINUED)
by TMan5636
Summary: an AU to my other fan-fic Rika's AU lol. if you havent read Digimon Tamers: Rika's AU yet i suggest you do before reading this. since it does mention a few things from that fan-fic. contains Rika X Takato along with a few cameo characters. DISCONTINUED... sorry
1. Your Destiny Awaits

_**Digimon Tamers: Rika's Frontier**_

* * *

Ok Rika's AU fans. This story is actually AU to Rika's AU… so there's no connection between the two fan-fics. Also just to let you know, Rika will be slightly OOC in this one. But that will be explained very soon

* * *

**Chapter 1: Your Destiny Awaits**

Rika Nonaka was a 12 year old girl who was quite headstrong and a loner type; she never socialised with others at school, she barely socialises with her own mother and grandmother. She even seems to pick fights with others who annoy her, she normally wins; but deep down inside her heart… she was just lonely

She had just came home from school, so she quickly changes into her casual clothing which consists of a white t-shirt with a blue broken heart on it, dark blue denim trousers with brown straps around the left trouser thigh, red and white slip on sneakers, and a brown belt with a deck holder. Rika noticed on her table was a pile of Digimon cards she left open out last night. Rika has been a huge fan of Digimon as far as she can remember

Rika then picked them all up and placed them in a spare card box; she then noticed something next to the box, it was an old kindergarten photo of her. Her 2-year-old self wore a blue dress with black slippers, she had the sweetest of smiles and she was very cheerful and playful back then. Just then, her memories began to come back to her

* * *

When she was 2 years old, it was her first day back in kindergarten; everyone made fun of her for no reason as far as she could remember, but when she was about to cry, one young boy came to her and said he'd be her friend. A boy who wore a red t-shirt and black shorts, and a pair of yellow goggles around his neck

Rika smiled as she began to remember the great times with this boy. They've been best friends for years; but once Rika had turned 8... Things began to get worse; her mother and father had the loudest and most violent argument, she even heard plates smash. Then just once sentence burnt into Rika's mind

"I'm so sick of you, you selfish bastard! I'm leaving you and I'm taking Rika with me!"

* * *

Rika and her mother moved to the edge of town where she had to go to a new school; she never saw that boy again… Rika just couldn't open her heart to other people and she grew cold, cruel and very harsh, and she never forgave her mother for leaving the boy. But she was given something from the boy to not only remember him by, but as a gift promising that they will meet again

Rika opened her draw and took out a cute pair of blue and white patterned goggles. These meant so much to her, but she has never worn them once; she would feel a little embarrassed walking around wearing them over her head

"_He gave me these… as a promise that we will meet again… I guess I should wear these so he would recognise me if he couldn't anymore… I'd probably recognise him with his goggles… Takato."_ Rika just sighed looked at the goggles from different angles. She felt she should try them on at least, but at the same time she felt like she should only wear them when she knows she's going to meet Takato again. _"I guess the reason why I'm so cruel to others… is because I probably don't wanna fall in love with another boy"_

Suddenly Rika grew embarrassed as she looked around, although she said it in her thoughts, she felt she should look anyway. She then puts the goggles back in her drawer. _"What was I thinking? I'm not in love with him… well… ok maybe its because I miss him… its making me think I'm in love with him"_

Rika just sighed, who was she kidding; Takato was the only boy she has ever opened her heart to, he supported her when no one else would, he even cheered her up when she was down. In fact he even asked her to smile before she had to move, he even promised they would meet again someday. Rika just couldn't deny it, she was in love with the boy, but she just can't admit it

She just sighs as she opens her slide-away door to sit on a bench in her back garden to watch the clouds float by thinking about her times with Takato

* * *

The next day, she had just woken up, it was Saturday so she could get a lie in. but that didn't last long when she heard her cell phone ringing. She got out of bed and walked up to her desk where she saw her phone, she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" said Rika before a small cute yawn

"**D**_o_ Y**o**_U_ l**I**_k_E **d**_I_g**I**_m_O**n**_?"_ The voice coming from the phone was very unusual and it didn't belong to anyone she knew

"Y-yeah… so?" she replied feeling a bit nervous, feeling as if she wanted to hang up but couldn't

"**G**_o_O**d**_!_ I**f** _Y_o**U** _c_O**m**_E_ t**O** _t_H**e** _P_a**R**_k_ A**t **_1_2**:**_0_0**A**_m_, **I** _w_I**l**_L_ g**I**_v_E **y**_O_u **S**_o_M**e**_T_h**I**_n_G **d**_I_g**I**_m_O**n** _R_e**L**_a_T**e**_D_ t**H**_a_T **i** _K_n**O**_w_ Y**o**_U_ w**I**_l_L **a**_B_s**O**_l_U**t**_E_l**Y** _l_O**v**_E_ Rika"

"H-how do you know my name?" she said feeling a bit scared now

"**T**_h_I**s** _I_s **A** _o_N**c**_E_ i**N** _a_ L**i**_F_e **T**_i_M**e** _O_p**P**_o_R**t**_U_n**I**_t_Y**!** _p_L**e**_A_s**E** _d_O **n**_O_t **M**_i_S**s **_O_u**T**_,_ o**R **_y_O**u** _M_a**Y** _n_E**v**_E_r **S**_e_E _**"him"**_ **a**_G_a**I**_n_!"

_Click_

The phone hung up. Rika was confused, she knew the voice wasn't to be trusted, but what he meant by "please do not miss out or you may never see him again". Rika knew deep down, he knew something about the boy she loves; she just couldn't ignore this ever, she looks at the clock, it said 10:27am

Rika had plenty of time to get to the park. But she felt like she was in a rush, after having a quick breakfast, she changed into her causal clothes and was about to exit her house via her slide away door; but just before she took one step, she felt that something wasn't right on her. Then she realised what it was, Rika ran to her drawers and opened one of them taking out her blue and white goggles, she wasn't sure if she would meet Takato yet so she didn't wear them, instead she placed them in her pocket for later. Then Rika ran out

* * *

It was now 11:56. Rika had been standing out in the park for what felt like hours. But she knew that she hasn't; Rika looked at the clock on her cell phone, it had just turned to 11:59 when her phone rang, so she quickly answered it

"**S**_o_ Y**o**_U_ c**A**_m_E**!** _g_O**o**_D_! **n**_O_w **T**_h_E**r**_E_'**s** _A_ s**M**_a_L**l **_C_o**N**_c_R**e**_T_e **B**_u_I**l**_D_i**N**_g_ S**o**_M_e**W**_h_E**r**_E_ i**N** _t_H**e** _P_a**R**_k_, **E**_n_T**e**_R_ t**H**_a_T **b**_U_i**L**_d_I**n**_G_ b**E**_f_O**r**_E_ 1**2**_:_0**0**_._ i**T** _s_H**o**_U_l**D** _b_E **j**_U_s**T** _a_R**o**_U_n**D** _t_H**e **_C_o**R**_n_E**r** _A_h**E**_a_D **o**_F_ w**H**_e_R**e** _Y_o**U** _a_R**e** _N_o**W"**

_Click_

Rika did see a small concrete building a few times when she passed the park. So she quickly ran forward until she saw the concrete building on her left so she quickly ran towards the concrete building and entered it. Strangely enough, no one was in it; so Rika leaned against a wall looking out the door waiting for this stranger to come; she felt as if this was just some sort of joke. It turned 12:05 and no one arrived. Rika just sighed as she got off the wall and looked towards the door. "What a waste of time… I could be beating some poor sucker in Digimon card than hang arou-"

Suddenly a black leather hand shot out from behind her and grabbed her mouth gagging her. Rika screamed as she tried to pull the hand away from her mouth, but the owner of the hand was too strong and her screams barely made any sound due to it being muffled. She was then dragged further back until she felt a thick coat touch her back, judging by the size, it was a male adult

"Calm down… I only need you to be silent." The man's intimidating voice somehow silenced Rika as she tried to look behind her, but the hand covering her mouth made it impossible for her to turn her head, she slowly let go and began to listen to the man's words. "I'm glad you came… you see it is almost time for you to face your destiny… I have a little gift for you sweetheart"

The man revealed his other hand showing a strange device with a few buttons and a screen, it even had a swipe slot for cards. Rika just slowly grabbed the device from his hand and took a good look at it. "just so you know… Digimon are real"

Rika grew confused and shocked at the same time as she tried to look behind her again but it was still no use. "And what I gave you will give you access to the Digital World... guard it with your life. I trust you with this task"

Just then, the man then placed his other hand across Rika waist as he removed the hand over her mouth. Rika was no longer gagged, but the man's grip around her still prevented her from moving; she then felt her feet being lifted off the ground

"Well? I have your device, can't I go now?" Rika asked trying to sound tough but with a bit of fear in her tone

"Oh you can…" Rika noticed now that his hand that once covered Rika's mouth was now holding a cloth. "I just can't let you see me"

Just then, the man placed the cloth over Rika's mouth and nose. She began to struggle as she was losing breath, but then she began to smell a strange scent coming from the cloth; suddenly she began to feel much weaker and was becoming dizzy, she couldn't fight back anymore as her eyes became heavy... and then… darkness

* * *

Rika began to slowly wake up with a wooden ceiling as her first sight. She slowly sat up realising she's back in her room, in her hand was the device given to her by that strange man, in her other hand was her phone which said 12:45. She was out for 40 minutes, then she realised that the cloth must've had some sort of drug which knocked her out. Soon she began to realise what the device in her hand was. If the man said that Digimon were real, then that must mean

"_This device the man gave me must be a Digivice… AWESOME!"_

Rika felt a little embarrassed thinking that, she looks at the side of the Digivice and notices the card swipe slot. "I wonder." Rika stood up and walked up to her desk and rummaged through her spare card box, there she took out a double of her favourite Digimon; Renamon. "Here goes nothing."

After that, Rika swiped the Renamon card through the swipe slot. Suddenly the Digivice's screen began to glow

"Processing data code… processing complete… Digimon of choice is… Renamon… Rookie Level Animal Digimon…"

Just then, the Digivice stopped glowing. Rika looked at it confused, then she looked around thinking of a Digimon was going to appear, she then looks back at her Digivice seeing if something was going to happen. Still nothing

Rika just sighed as she placed the Digivice down onto her desk, takes out her goggles from her pocket and places them back into her drawer; she then walks into the kitchen to have some lunch. She was hoping to see Takato today, but it turns out that guy was lying about being able to see him again, she really felt disappointed about that

* * *

It was now 3:00pm; Rika was lying on the floor in her room looking at the ceiling, she was incredibly bored. It was a little exciting earlier when she got her Digivice, but that was it; suddenly her phone began to ring again, she stood up and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"**D**_i_D **y**_O_u **G**_e_T **y**_O_u**R** _d_I**g**_I_v**I**_c_E?" The voice was the same as before on the phone

"Yeah… what's it to you?" Rika replied being much more calm

"**A**_n_D **d**_I_d **Y**_o_U **p**_U_t **Y**_o_U**r** _F_a**V**_o_U**r**_I_t**E** _d_I**g**_I_m**O**_n_ C**a**_R_d **T**_h_R**o**_U_g**H** _i_T?"

"Yeah… what are you getting at?"

"**I**_f_ Y**o**_U_ w**I**_s_H **f**_O_r **I**_t_ T**o** _T_r**U**_l_Y **w**_O_r**K**. _t_H**e**_N_ h**E**_e_D **m**_Y_ i**N**_s_T**r**_U_c**T**_i_O**n**_S_"

Rika was silent, until she slowly sighed and replied "Fine whatever… but this better not be a joke!"

"**E**_x_C**e**_L_l**E**_n_T**!** _i_T **i**_S_ n**O**_w_ 3**:**_0_5**P**_m_… y**O**_u_ M**u**_S_t **H**_e_A**d** _F_o**R** _t_H**e** _3_:**1**_5_ T**r**_A_i**N** _a_T **t**_H_e **N**_e_A**r**_B_y **T**_r_A**i**_N_ s**T**_a_T**i**_O_n… **D**_o_N**'**_t_ B**e** _L_a**T**_e_"

_Click_

"_The 3:15 train?" _She thought. _"That's only ten minutes! Why the hell didn't he phone sooner! Well I guess I better do the obvious thing!"_

Rika was about to take a step out of her room until she heard her mother calling her. "Rika! Are you going out somewhere?" she asked

"Yeah mom." Rika replied, "I might be gone for a while."

"Alright but don't be gone for too long" her mother said

"I'll… try to" Rika replied with a lack of confidence in her tone, hopefully not hinting her mother

Rika was about to take her step out of the room again but suddenly she thought of something. What if she'll meet Takato there, just like the person on the phone mentioned; Rika ran towards her drawers and took out her goggles. This time Rika worn them around her neck as she picked up her Digivice and placed it around her belt, placed her cell phone in her pocket and made a mad dash out of the house with only seven minutes to get to the train station

* * *

This was the fastest Rika had even ran before; with only five minutes to get to the train station which normally takes 10 minutes to run there. As she ran as fast as she could, she began to think to herself

"_Why didn't that strange guy phone sooner so I'd have more time! But… I wonder if I will meet 'him' like he said…?"_

Rika finally made it to the train station, she looked at her cell phone to see there's only 2 minutes left. She ran up to a ticket machine and dug into her pockets for money, but she then became shocked. She forgot to pick up some of her money. Rika just slams her forehead on the machine in annoyance. "damnit! How could I have forgotten the most important thing to bring to a train station?"

Rika moves her head off the machine rubbing her forehead in pain; suddenly the ticket machine ejected one ticket, Rika was confused but she took it anyway and ran towards the 3:15 train with one minute left . _"This must be my lucky day!"_

At that point, a business man walked up to the machine looking confused. "Hey! Where's my Ticket?"

* * *

Rika finally made it on the train and it drove off. Rika was sitting quietly on the train for a while now, she was beginning to wonder if it really was a good idea to do this, her mother could actually start to miss her already. And Rika doesn't even know how long she'll be away for, she was starting to feel a little homesick. But she quickly shook the thought, her mother took her away from Takato for four years, her mother never even said anything about this to her nor did Rika have a say in any of it. So this was her mother's punishment for forcing Rika to leave Takato

Soon her phone rang bring Rika back to reality. Rika quickly answered it

"**G**_o_O**d**_._ Y**o**_U_ **m**_A_d**E** _i_T **j**_U_s**T** _i_N **t**_I_m**E**… _n_O**w** _G_e**T** _o_F**f **_T_h**E** _t_R**a**_I_n **W**_h_E**n** _I_t **R**_e_A**c**_H_e**S** _t_H**e** _N_e**X**_t_ S**t**_O_p**.** _T_h**E**_n_ F**i**_N_d **A**_n_ E**l**_E_v**A**_t_O**r** _w_I**t**_H_ a **R**_e_D **b**_A_n**N**_e_R **a**_B_o**V**_e_ I**t** _A_n**D** _j_U**s**_T_ w**A**_i_T **i**_N_ i**T**_;_ y**O**_u_ M**u**_S_t **G**_e_T **t**_H_e**R**_e_ B**e**_F_**o**_R_e **3**_:_5**0**"

_Click_

Rika looked at her clock, it said 3:40. Just ten minutes… again. Rika felt irritated, knowing she has to keep making mad dashes; the train then stopped at 3:45; Rika ran in front of the nearest door waiting for them to open so she can make a run for it. She felt like a track racer waiting for the gun to go off

Just as the doors open, Rika then dashed out of them and ran towards the elevator rooms. She noticed the elevator with the red banner, but on the banner it said "out of order". Rika slowly walked up to it feeling irritated. _"Was all this crazy running for nothing?" _she thought

Suddenly the out of order elevator doors opened; Rika felt confused but she entered it anyway. She noticed that the buttons were not there, so she just began to wait for something to happen; she noticed the elevator doors closing. just before they closed however, an arm shot into the elevator stopping the doors from closing, then they opened up for a 12 year old boy. He had brown hair, a blue t-shirt and brown shorts. He even had a cheery smile "phew… just in time" he said with a slight 'puff' in his breath, almost like he was running a lot as well

Rika just remained silent as the boy stared at him; once it turned 13:50, the elevator began to go down. Rika and the boy looked around confused for a few seconds. "So this must have something to do with destiny" the boy said cheerfully

"So you've got a Digivice too?" Rika asked with an uncaring tone

The boy shown Rika the same Digivice she had, except his was red and white, Rika looked at hers and noticed it was blue and white. Just then, the boy walked closer to Rika and held her goggles which still hung around her neck; then the boy looked at her in amazement, "What?" was all Rika said

"I… I just can't believe it! You have a pair of goggles too!" the boy replied, "That must mean we're a team!"

"What?" Rika asked with a surprised look and tone. "We only met five minutes ago!"

Suddenly the elevator doors opened revealing a black and grey room with many trains. Rika assumed she had to take one of them; suddenly the boy dashed out, grabbed Rika's wrist and began to drag her towards one of the trains. "H-hey! What are you doing? Let go!"

"We're a team aren't we?"

"What? No! I don't even know you!"

Suddenly the trains' doors closed at 4:00 before the two could enter one of them. The trains began to move so the boy dragging Rika began to chase one of them, he grabbed onto the back of one of them pulled himself onto the back part of the train and then dragged Rika onto the back part too, they made it on the train. The boy then opened a door to one of the passenger trains and entered it still dragging Rika behind him; she looked at the boy who just smiled. "That was a close one wasn't it?" the boy asked

Rika just glared at him as pulled her hand out of the boy's grip. "Ok! Why the hell did you just drag me along like that thinking we're a team? I've only just met you! And you better give me a proper answer before a punch your lights out!" she demanded

"Oh but this isn't the first time we've met" the boy replied with a grin, "Rika Nonaka"

Rika's eyes widened. "W-what? You know my name?"

Just then the boy took out something from his pocket. It was a pair of yellow goggles that he then put on over his head. Just then. Rika gasped with shock realising who it is that is standing before her

" T-Takato!"

Rika immediately shot her arms around him hugging him feeling ever so happy; she had finally found the boy she had missed for four years. "I-I missed you!"

"I missed you too. I promised we'd meet again and we did." Takato replied hugging her back

Rika couldn't be more glad that she had gotten onto the train; she was finally reunited with the boy she loved. But then she realised that she was going to have a hard time admitting that; this was not only going to be the start of an adventure, but also the start of Rika's shy love

The end for now

* * *

_Ok. So I made it that Rika was already in love with Takato… but none the less, she's not going to admit it anytime soon. This fan-fic will actually feature a few different characters. Although most of them will be cameo characters, hope you don't mind_

_Anyway. Many of my past watchers will already know this is a remake of this fan-fiction, you see after looking into this while working on the 9__th__ chapter, I realised I had made plot-holes, flaws and other stuff I generally didn't like. So I decided to remake it instead of continuing it_

_Also, while Digimon Tamers Rika's AU was quite serious and had romantic moments. This one will be more comical than serious as I just love comedy_

_I also came to bare some bad news. After thinking a lot about it. _

_Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Akiza's AU… will no longer be worked on. Not only have I left it for pretty much 2 years with no updates or anything, I am actually not good at writing duels in fan-fics, so I think its better I stop working on it altogether, I'm sorry if this disappoints many people but I just can't work on it anymore, since it only had 2 chapters I doubt it'll be a big let-down_

_But I might keep the fan-fic up for anyone who would like to make their own version, or wish to use any ideas from it_

_In any case I hope you've enjoyed this remake and I'll be remaking all the chapters. And apologise for stopping "Akiza's AU"_


	2. Welcome to the Digital World

_**Digimon Tamers: Rika's Frontier**_

_Throughout this fan-fic. Picture Rika wearing a pair of blue and white goggles around her neck ok? Good! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Digital World**

Rika just couldn't believe what happened. First she receives a Digivice where she swipes a Renamon card through it, then she gets instructions to go on a weird train by a person from her phone; now she's on the train which she believes is going to the Digital World. But her biggest surprise was that she had finally found the boy she loves; Takato Matsuki, whom she hadn't seen for four years. We find the two sitting down next to each other on one of the train seats, the view so far was just darkness with small lights like they were in a tunnel. The two were talking about what happened for those four years

"So… you've became so cold and mean to others since you left huh?" Takato asked, sounding concerned

"Yeah" Rika replied, "I just couldn't socialise with others so well… I guess its because I was bullied before I met you. I didn't want to become vulnerable again… what happened to you then?"

"Well… I suppose it became the same before I met you. But I couldn't find myself to socialise with other girls that often." Said Takato

"So… me leaving didn't make much of an impact on you?" Rika asked with a bit of concern in her tone

"Well it made a huge impact at first… but I guess I felt better because we promised we'd see each other again." Takato replied

Rika kinda felt bad; Takato knew they'd meet again while Rika was constantly thinking they'd never see each other again. She just looks at Takato smiling. "And I'm glad you wore those goggles I gave you. Otherwise I wouldn't have recognised you. well I probably would've recognised your hair style and eyes later on" said Takato

"My... Eyes?" Rika asked feeling a bit shy then

"Well… I haven't met that many girls with red hair and blue eyes" he said back

"Oh… so how come you didn't reveal yourself when you recognised me?" Rika asked

"Well… at first I just wanted to have a little fun messing with your head like that" Takato said with a big grin

"hmph... _gee thanks_" said Rika

"But the main reason was if we did stop to chat, we would've missed the train" he said sounding serious this time

"Oh right" said Rika embarrassed, "I guess that makes sense."

One of the doors opened revealing a blue haired 12 year old boy wearing an orange t-shirt. He looked at the two for a few seconds until speaking. "Umm… I don't know if your having a private conversation but the rest of the kids are in this coach if you like the join them"

Rika and Takato looked at each other for a few seconds, then they look at the boy and then back to each other. "Well… we might as well get to know the rest of the team right?" Rika simply shrugged her shoulders

* * *

Rika and Takato entered the other coach, there they saw three more kids. There they saw a tall blue haired kid, he looked between 13 and 14 years old, he wore a creamy coloured vest over a white t-shirt, he had brown shorts, red and white sneakers along with tall blue socks that almost reach up to his knees, the whole tall socks with shorts combo looked very geeky. But his large thick glasses already proved he was

Across the geeky kid was a blonde boy about 12 years old, he wore an orange unzipped up jacked over a white t-shirt, he wore black trousers and brown shoes. Rika immediately detected trouble coming from this kid

And on the other seat next to the blonde kid was a 14-15 year old purple haired girl wearing a red and green flowery vest under a purple sleeveless open jacket. She even had a red and green flowery knee high skirt and purple slip-ons to match the jacket and hair. This girl had a very unique fashion sense; which Rika obviously didn't like, but she wasn't one to question people's opinions unless they question hers

Rika and Takato sat on a bench that none of the others were on, but they were close enough to make a conversation

"So… are you all here for the same reason?" Takato asked

After that, everyone took out a Digivice out of their pockets. The blue haired boy's one was green, the geeky boy's was black, the blonde boy's one was yellow and the girl's one was pink. "Well I suppose we all have the same reason. that's why we're on the train right?" the blue haired boy replied. "To go to the Digital World to meet our destinies"

"Well… my reason is kinda different" said the geeky looking boy

"How so?" asked Rika

The geeky kid replied "My dad answered my cell phone instead. He assumed it was the train to the medical school camp he appointed me for… so he drove me here and got me onto the train"

"You didn't tell him it was actually a train trip to the Digital World?" Takato asked with a humoured expression

"I did at first" the geeky boy replied with a annoyed tone, but soon he smiled, "But then I just went along with it. I love Digimon and I've been doing so many stressful studies for what felt like centuries… so I figured facing my destiny would be a good break… my name is Joseph kiddo by the way… but call me Joe"

"My name is Takato Matsuki, and this is my friend Rika Nonaka." Rika simply placed her hand up slightly as a silent 'hello'

"Names Larry! Larry Butz" the blonde kid said, "Don't think I'm here to face my destiny or something, I'm just here to ditch school" he said with a gleeful grin on his face

"I'm Bluma Hopkinson" the girl said, "I came here to get out of the mansion for a little while"

"So you're a rich kid?" Takato asked

"Yep. I grew tired of living the carefree life of the rich and famous… I wanted to explore an area without 20 secret bodyguards watching my every move" Bluma replied, but then she began to look around thinking if there were any bodyguards, resulting in Rika rolling her eyes secretly

"So that just leaves you then" Takato said to the blue haired boy

"I'm Henry Wong." he replied, "I came here to face my destiny, and face it head on"

"So what are your reasons Takato and Rika" Joe asked as he fixes his glasses

"Well" Rika said shyly "I suppose it was for us to meet again… my family got a divorce so I was forced to leave part of town… I never saw Takato for four years"

"That's the reason I came here too." Takato added cheerfully "As well as find a Digimon partner"

"So what did you all pick?" Henry asked

"Wait!" Larry said in a panicked tone

"Huh? what's wrong?" Henry asked

"L-lets make it a secret until we find our partners… to make it more interesting" he said trying to keep his cool, Rika suspected something but she kept silent

"Umm… is that ok with the rest of you?" Takato asked, everyone agreed with their own different tones

"Good" Larry said feeling relieved

"So Joe... your learning to be a doctor?" asked Bluma

"Yeah." Joe replied, "It's a family thing so I don't have much of an option"

"That's good in a way." Bluma replied cheerfully. "If one of us or our Digimon gets hurt, you could heal them right?"

"I've never worked with Digimon before… for obvious reasons" Joe replied, "But I'll give it a shot! So do the rest of you have any special traits that could help us?"

"I know Tai chi" said Henry, "But I only use it for self defence"

"I run fast" said Larry

"How does that help us?" asked Bluma

"It helps me when I need to make a mad dash towards a safe area." said Larry looking smug

"So basically… you're a coward." Rika said trying to sound offensive

"Of course not" Larry replied, "Because I'm not afraid to admit it… wait?"

"Stumped himself" Rika replied, "So we can safely say your not too bright either"

Larry simply shrugs his shoulders with a type of 'oh well' look on his face, Rika could respect his honesty, but that seemed about it

"Well" Takato spoke in, "My friends say I'm a good leader!"

"And I'm good at fighting hand to hand." Rika replied, "So what about you Bluma?"

"I'm very pretty." was all she said, resulting I everyone looking at her annoyed. "Well... that's why I answered last… but relax… I'll know my special trait for Digimon later"

"_DING DONG DING DONG attention passengers. We are now arriving at our destination; please take all belongings with you and have a nice digital adventure"_

* * *

Not long later, the train stopped; then everyone slowly stood up and walked out of the doors as they opened. They arrived at an empty train station, it had no roof so hey could see the clear blue sky; surrounding the train station was a rocky wasteland, they could see a village at the bottom of the wasteland. Rika looked to her right and noticed something in the distance. "Hey guys look!"

Rika points to that 'something' which makes everyone walk up to it. On six different pedestals were six strange large eggs. one was yellow with purple spirals, one was red with the a black hazard symbol on it, one was white with a green zigzag across it, one was white with purple wavy lines all around it like a watery pattern, one was red, yellow and green in a square pattern, and the last one was bright green with a red top and a purple flower pattern on each side

Rika picked up the yellow and purple egg, Takato picked up the red egg, Henry picked up the white and green egg, Joe picked up the white and purple egg, Larry picked up the multicoloured egg and Bluma picked up the bright green egg. "What do you suppose these are?" Rika asked

"From the looks of it." Takato replied looking at his eggs from different angles. "They're Digi-Eggs"

"Man! We gotta raise our Digimon as babies?" said Larry "That sucks"

"Wow! I bet my Digimon will be as cute as a button" said Bluma

"Oh man." Joe said "I wish I learned how to take care of children during medical classes"

"Well I'm from a big family so I should've have too much of a problem" Henry said with a bit of doubt in his tone

"Wanna raise the rest of ours then?" Rika asked

"No thanks" Henry replied

Suddenly the six eggs began to glow and then they floated up above the children. "What's going on!" Bluma asked. At that point, their Digivices began to glow; they all took their Digivices off their belts and looked at them; what made them even more shocked was that the Digi-Eggs turned into small specks of light and shot into their Digivices. On the screen showed their Digi-Eggs in pixelated form like a cyber pet

"Well that was weird" said Larry

"So now what?" asked Rika

"Not sure" Takato replied

"I wonder if we are going to get Digimon partners?" Bluma asked, "Or did we just come here to get ripped off?"

"I hope not. I had to make a bunch of mad dashes to get here in time" said Rika, with the others agreeing

Suddenly the six heard an explosion, they all ran away from the train station and notice the village far away had a flame coming from it. "That village is in trouble!" Takato said

"But what can we do?" Joe asked with a scared look on his face

Suddenly they saw two figures heading towards them. One was a round bat with two large wings, two tiny wings and yellow eyes, the other was a white cat wearing green gloves and a rang around its tail

"Hey… those look like… Digimon!" Rika said with a very surprised tone

"Yeah!" Henry replied, "That bat is DemiDevimon!"

"And that kitty cat is Gatomon!" said Bluma

The two Digimon stopped at the children looking up at them surprised. "Humans! Finally!" DemiDevimon said

"Yeah! We could use your help!" Gatomon said excitedly

"Us?" Rika simply asked while pointing to herself

"Yeah! We need some tamers to help us fight off this Digimon that's attacking us" DemiDevimon replied

Takato replied with a doubtful tone, "Well we'd like to but-"

"We just got here!" said Larry interrupting "We don't have our Digimon partners yet"

"Unless if your one of our partners" said Bluma. DemiDevimon and Gatomon tilted their heads to the side in confusion. "Did anyone swipe a DemiDevimon or a Gatomon card through their Digivices?" everyone else said no

"Look out!" said DemiDevimon as they all looked ahead and noticed a large energy ball heading straight towards them, so they all ducked down dodging the attack. They then looked back up and noticed who fired the energy ball, it came from a large white ape Digimon with a cannon for a right hand

"Well what do you know" said the ape Digimon, "Humans! Now that's a rare sight. Maybe the master would like me to bring these as well as the two treasures"

"Umm… are you talking about us by any chance?" Bluma asked, resulting I everyone looking at her annoyed

"Do you see any other humans besides us?" Larry asked with a loud tone

"Heads up! that's a Gorillamon! He works for the dark master!" DemiDevimon said

"Lets get out of here!" said Gatomon. After that, the children and Digimon got up and ran from Gorillamon's next energy ball attack. The six then ran into different directions while DemiDevimon and Gatomon ran with Rika; then Gorillamon began to chase after Rika too. Joe and Takato peeked out from a corner

"Oh no! its after Rika!" said Takato in a panic

"What do we do?" said Joe who looked even more panicked than Takato

While Rika was being chased, DemiDevimon and Gatomon a little ahead of her to talk while running. "Surely you must have a Digimon partner. You've got a Digivice haven't you?" asked DemiDevimon

"Yes but we just got here!" Rika replied looking a bit freaked out. "But a Digi-Egg did go into my Digivice"

"What? But that's impossible!" Gatomon said surprised

"Well it happened!" Rika replied before she ducks dodging another energy ball, she then looks back noticing Gorillamon getting closer

"You can run but you can't hide!" Gorillamon said in a taunting tone

Suddenly a rock struck Gorillamon on the side of the head, Rika stops and they all look and noticed Takato holding another rock. "Get away from her!" Takato shouted. Takato threw another rock at Gorillamon but he just catches it and crushes it, then he charges towards Takato in a rage

"Takato watch out!" Rika shouted

"Now Larry!" Takato shouted

Rika looked and noticed Larry eating a banana he kept in his pocket, he then threw the skin on the floor where Gorillamon stepped on. Gorillamon then slipped and landed on his back disgracefully, he then looked at Larry pulling a bunch of taunty faces at him. "Ha! Ha! You slipped like a little wimpy chimpy!"

Gorillamon fumed with rage as he quickly got up and fired another energy ball at Larry but he quickly dodges and began to run off causing Gorillamon to chase after him. Meanwhile, Joe and Henry were behind a wall each holding a long rope they found earlier; when Larry ran past the hidden two, they quickly pull the rope when Gorillamon comes causing him to trip over the rope. Gorillamon looks behind him and notices Joe and Henry running for it

"THIS IS REALLY STARTING TO TICK ME OFF!" Gorillamon shouted, "Forget you brats I just gotta get those treasures!"

Gorillamon stood up and began to chase Rika, DemiDevimon and Gatomon again. But before they could even turn to run, Gorillamon fired one more energy ball. The energy ball struck the ground near the three and it made a huge explosion sending Rika far away in one direction, and DemiDevimon and Gatomon in another

"RIIKAA!" Takato shouted looking scared. Rika was on the ground injured; in front of her was her Digivice that she dropped during the blast, she slowly got up looking at her Digivice. So she began to slowly move her hand towards it and grabs it. "Rika! Are you alright?"

"Urg… I… I don't know" Rika replied weakly

Rika began to slowly and weakly get up, she began to hear loud footsteps coming towards her, it was most likely Gorillamon. She knew she had to get away so she began to force herself up even more; soon she was up onto her feet but she was still weak from the blast, but feeling too weak to talk. _"C'mon! I have to move!"_ Rika began to slowly take one step. But suddenly she felt something large grab her around her waist and she was lifted off her feet; soon her sense came back to her. Gorillamon had picked her up and had his cannon right at her face preparing for a point-blank range cannon blast attack. Rika now felt terrified. She had only been in the Digital World for half an hour and she was already going to die

"Heh! Might as well end this girl's life since I'm bored" Gorillamon said

"Let her go you stupid smelly ape!" Takato shouted, trying to attack Gorillamon, but Joe held onto him

Suddenly Gorillamon's cannon stopped glowing as Rika's Digivice began to glow. Gorillamon shook is cannon to see if it was working properly. Suddenly Rika's Digivice glowed even brighter causing Gorillamon to lose his grip and drop Rika, Rika landed on her feet perfectly, she could feel the Digivice regaining her strength, in fact she was gaining even more strength then before. Suddenly something went into Rika's mind, she didn't understand what was going on. But now she knew exactly what to do

Rika took out her Digivice and held it in front of her

* * *

**DIGI-FUSION ACTIVATE!**

The Digi-Egg inside Rika's Digivice suddenly cracked, she was now encased in a blue digitized egg. Suddenly her cloths began to glow white and took a different shape

She was now wearing a yellow full body suit with white tight boots, long purple gloves with the yin yang symbol on the front, a white furry neck collar and a long white strip going vertically from her collar, she had two purple spirals on the front of her thighs, a long bushy tail. And finally a yellow fox head shaped helmet which went over her eyes

"Renamon Form!"

* * *

The digitized egg disappeared showing Rika her new form. Everyone was amazed; even Gorillamon who looked more shocked; even Rika was surprised at her new look. "Hey! S-she looks like a Renamon!" Takato shouted looking excited

"No way!" Gorillamon shouted

"Could this be… a new type of Digivolution" DemiDevimon asked himself

Everyone was silent as they looked at Rika's new form; until Gorillamon prepared his cannon arm. "You may look like a Digimon but that doesn't mean your as tough as one!" he said with a big smirk

Gorillamon fired his cannon but Rika quickly dodged the attack at almost light speed. Just then, Rika appeared closer to Gorillamon as he began throwing rapid punches and kicks in Gorillamon's gut. Then Rika threw one last powerful punch in Gorillamon's gut shooting him about 400 yards away, everyone looked shocked at her. Even herself; "W-wow! I'm tough" was all Rika could say as she looked at her hands

Gorillamon slowly stood up as he growled at Rika. Suddenly Gorillamon charged towards Rika and the two began to fight hand to hand; Gorillamon was strong but Rika was too fast for him to make any hits at all. So its basically been Rika dodging and attack back fast

Just then Rika threw one massive kick to Gorillamon's chin shooting him 500 yards away. He quickly got up and began to fire over a thousand energy balls at Rika but she easily dodged all of them like a ninja; just then Rika jumped up about 30 feet high and many crystals began to form around her

"Diamond Storm!"

Rika suddenly fired thousands of crystals from her and onto Gorillamon, when all of them were on him it caused a huge explosion which sent Gorillamon over a thousand miles away from the train station, the village and possibly on another island. Rika landed on her feet perfectly and she quickly changed back into her original form. Rika quickly fell onto one knee exhausted. The others ran up to her in concern "Are you alright Rika?"

"Y-yeah… I'll be fine" Rika said trying to sound confident but was also gasping for breath slightly. She slowly stood up and looked at her Digivice which instead of having the Digi-Egg symbol, it had a Renamon head instead. "So… instead of us having Digimon partners. We turn into the Digimon instead"

"Well… that's a bizarre twist" Takato said

"Oh man!" Joe said feeling scared, "Now I wish I really was going to medical camp… I don't think I'll be able to fight"

"I kinda felt the same." Rika replied "But when I transformed, all the forms of fighting and the attacks a Renamon know came naturally to me; so maybe once you transform Joe, you'll feel the same as I did"

"Would now be a bad time to say I'm a pacifist" Henry asked looking concerned. Larry simply nodded with a big grin on his face, they then noticed DemiDevimon and Gatomon running up to them

"That was incredible!" DemiDevimon shouted

"You really nailed that Gorillamon!" Gatomon said

"That Gorillamon was after you two right? What did you do?" Rika asked with a bit of a serious face this time

"Well we have these ancient artefacts that Gorillamon's master wants" Gatomon replied. DemiDevimon flicks his wings and out appears a large book floating in front of him. Gatomon snaps her fingers and out comes a holographic map. Rika then noticed that DemiDevimon had a gold ring around his right foot and Gatomon had the same type of ring around her right arm

"The Book of High Knowledge!" DemiDevimon said

"And the Mystic Map" Gatomon added

"These two provide great knowledge on the Digital World." said DemiDevimon, "The dark master wants them so he can find powerful weapons to aid him in his world conquering quest"

"He sounds like a big bully!" Bluma said looking determined "And I hate bullies! Lets take him down!"

"Now aren't you going over your head?" Joe asked in a panic "We don't know how powerful this dark master is and only Rika was able to transform!"

"Well we're here aren't we?" Bluma said, "I bets that's what it meant by facing our destiny... by destroying the dark master!"

"We might as well try!" said Takato "Besides, did you see how awesome Rika was in her Renamon form? Just think how powerful we could be when we unlock ours!"

Joe was in a bit of a stutter, have no idea what to say

"I may be a pacifist… but we might as well try to defeat him" said Henry

"Anything to ditch school!" said Larry, "Even fighting some dark master of the Digital World"

"Besides It could be fun!" Bluma said jumping slightly

"Well" Joe quietly sighs, "Alright I'll try… but I'm a healer, not a fighter!"

"So its settled" said Takato "We'll go find this dark master and kick his butt! Lets head to the village to see if we can get some supplies!" Everyone agrees and they began to walk towards the village. Rika was thinking to herself, how she looked like a Digimon, and how powerful she was. There was one thing she definitely knew, she was glad she got onto the train with Takato

The end for now

* * *

_Ok. Remember the cameo characters I mentioned in the last chapter. Well they are Joe kiddo and Larry Butz_

_Joe kiddo is from Digimon Adventure, the first Digimon series and Larry Butz is from the Phoenix Wright series. As for Bluma Hopkinson, she's actually an OC I made basing after Mimi and Zoë from Digimon Adventure and Digimon Frontier. The reason I picked Joe and Larry was because they were my favourite characters in those two series_

_Anyway. Digi-Fusion is different from Spirit-Evolution; in stead of turning into a Digimon, they obtain an outfit that looks like their Digimon of choice, they even obtain their attacks and status _

_One more thing, I'm gonna be adding some special characters into the fan-fic as a second set of heroes. Should they be_

_a) Cameo Characters like Joe and Larry_

_b) Original Characters like Bluma_

_c) A mixture of both_


	3. The Rise of Takatomon

_**Digimon Tamers: Rika's Frontier**_

Chapter 3: The Rise of Takatomon

Rika couldn't be more surprised how she obtained the powers of a Renamon and clobbered a Gorillamon to kingdom come. The thrill of fighting as a Digimon was incredible, she began to look at her Digivice showing the pixelated Renamon head, she's guessing that's the highest level she can go up to right now. She then looked ahead and noticed Henry, Joe, Larry, Bluma, DemiDevimon and Gatomon ahead of her, next to her was Takato who was also looking at his Digivice which shown the red egg

Not long later she along with the others arrived in the small village, it was packed with small rookie level Digimon. They were repairing the damages from the Gorillamon earlier so they didn't talk or take notice

"Don't take any offence to them" Said DemiDevimon "They have to get the place repaired before a storm brews and ruins their home even more"

"Makes sense to me" said Rika as she shrugged her shoulders

"So do you two live here?" asked Takato

"Nope." said Gatomon "We're travellers… but we did stop here for some supplies… that was until Gorillamon tried to blast our heads off"

"So where are we gonna get some supplies anyway?" asked Joe

"At the shop silly" said DemiDevimon

"Which is where?" Joe asked with a slight annoyance

* * *

After that, the gang followed DemiDevimon and Gatomon to a small shop. In there, they had bought so much food and even a large shoulder strap bag to hold the stuff in; unfortunately there was a little problem at the check out with a certain Agunimon cashier

"I can't accept your money!" said Agunimon "Its no good here!"

"Hey c'mon dude" said Larry "Can't you let it slide for a few people accomplishing their destinies"

"no chance" said Agunimon as he crossed his arms. "Humans and Digimon pay full price, no exceptions… we only accept DigiBits, no Yen or Dollars or Pounds or Gil… no nothing"

"Oh man" Joe sighed "And we need this stuff"

"Hang on" said DemiDevimon as he flew onto Agunimon's shoulder "These guys here are gonna stop the dark master and save the Digital World! Not to mention they are new here, they only came here an hour ago"

"I respect their courage or craziness" said Agunimon "But the rules are rules. No exceptions, I only need 200 DigiBits"

"Fine" said Gatomon after sighing, she then took out a small bag and placed it on the counter, Agunimon opens it and it revealed golden coins with the letter D on them. Rika guessed they were DigiBits "Is this enough?" she asked

Agunimon began to count the DigiBits, then everyone went to Gatomon looking annoyed

"So you just happened to have money which you could've given to us instead of having us get embarrassed" said rika

"I love money! Ok?" said Gatomon looking more annoyed than the kids

Rika just sighed as she looked at the annoyed Takato while fiddling with her goggles. Then they all turned around back to Agunimon who had a handful of DigiBits as he handed Henry the bag with the remaining DigiBits. "This will do… thanks" said Agunimon

"No problem" said Henry "And sorry for the trouble"

* * *

After that, the gang walked out of the shop; Joe was carry the bag full of stuff, from the looks of it he wasn't struggling with it, not to mention he volunteered to carry it anyway "So what now?" asked Joe

"I don't know about you but I could use a nap" said Bluma

"A nap? Already?" said Joe "We only just got here"

"We got here at 4:00pm" said Bluma "And it is now 5:00pm. It'll get late soon"

"Bluma is right in a way" said Takato "But we still have time to travel a little"

"Well I want to check into a motel before we go" said Bluma

"A nap does sound fun!" said Larry

"Alright, all in favour of staying here for the night before we really travel, raise your hand" said Takato

Larry, Bluma, Henry, DemiDevimon and Gatomon raise their hands (a wing for DemiDevimon). Making it a five against three result; everyone then looks around town to find a place to stay, it took about ten minutes but they found a small motel they could stay in for the night. There they saw the motel manager Grumblemon who was counting the bag of Gatomon's remaining DigiBits

"Lets see… six humans, two Digimon, one night stay… yeah there seems to be just enough DigiBits here" said the Grumblemon

"Wait! Just enough?" asked Gatomon feeling shocked "As in how many will be left after paying?"

"About 3 DigiBits" said Grumblemon resulting in Gatomon moaning

"Why can't you humans use DigiBits instead of Yen or Pounds or whatever? I don't wanna pay for all your stuff!" said Gatomon

"Its just until we can get our own money ok? Sorry" said Henry

"hmph! You owe me" said Gatomon

* * *

After that, the gang began to explore the village as they talked to many people. Rika on the other hand was just watching the view of the valley from the top of the hills just outside the village, she then looked at her Digivice seeing the pixelated Renamon head once more. She expected to have a Renamon partner, not actually turn into one, even if it was just a Renamon armour, she still felt like one, all of Renamon's instincts, battle strategies, attacks, status, even nature

She wondered why she would obtain a Digivice for turning into a Digimon. She felt like she wanted a partner instead, but at the same time fighting as one was incredibly fun; she felt either way would suit her. So she's decided, she wants to communicate with a Renamon before she leaves the Digital World; she was certain that's what the rest of he team mates would want, to at least talk with the Digimon they turn into. She wasn't quite sure what the other's picked for their Digimon. Although Larry's one, that one seemed way to familiar

She then decided to ignore the thought. Larry wanted their Digimon kept a secret until they activate their Digi-Fusion abilities. Soon one more thought came to her, she knows Renamon's champion level is Kyubimon, which is four legged; so would Rika turn four legged when she goes to Kyubimon? If so she's going to have to have a lot of practice; she's then hoping she's still two legged. Then she began to wonder how cool she would look in her mega level, which she has no clue what it is because she's never obtained that card before, nor has she seen it in any videogames or TV shows, in fact she hasn't seen Renamon's ultimate before either. She just shrugged her shoulders, she's going to figure it out sooner or later anyway

"hey Rika!" Rika turns around and notices Takato walking up to her, he then sits next to her "Enjoying the scene?" he said

"Yeah" said Rika "The Digital World is a really nice place… its just like in the anime… only more beautiful scenery"

"Yeah, so what do you think this Dark Master might be?" asked Takato

"Who knows" said Rika "Maybe we'll be lucky and end up fighting an evil champion level like in the anime since this dark master may be our first main battle"

"Probably, but this is real life" said Takato sounding a bit concerned

"I guess" Rika said quietly. She looked around without Takato noticing, no one was around. It was time… time for her to admit her love while no one was around; this was going to be very difficult to do, but if she can just get it over with, it will be less difficult than later "Umm… Takato?"

"Yes?"

"T-there's something I've been meaning to tell you" said Rika

"What's that then?" asked Takato

"Well… this is kinda difficult to say" said Rika "But… y'know we've been friends for a long time before I had to move right… and we did miss each other a lot too"

"Yeah… so what are you trying to say?" asked Takato

"Umm… well… its just that… what I'm trying to say is… its that I umm… I-"

"Hey guys come quick!" Rika and Takato look behind and notice that Joe is running up to them in a panic

"What's wrong?" asked takato

"Larry got his head stuck in a mail box… don't ask how… but right now I need your help to get him out; Henry, Bluma, DemiDevimon and Gatomon are trying their best to get him out but its not working at all" said Joe in a panic

"Ok! C'mon Rika!"

After that, Rika and Takato followed Joe to where Larry is. Rika felt irritated, she wanted to admit her love and get it over with, but it looks like it'll take longer than she thought.

_Author's note: yeah, Rika failing to admit her love due to interruptions will be a running gag in this series_

* * *

Later on, it was night time and the gang was in the motel. Rika slept very comfortably on the bed, she had forgotten how more comfortable a mattress is compared to a sleeping bag on the floor. The last time she slept on a mattress was during a sleepover with Takato when she was 7; she began to sleep more peacefully until she heard a noise, she slowly woke up and got out of bed to look out the window; to her surprise it was a swarm of large insect Digimon battling Agunimon and Grumblemon

Rika then quickly gets her shoes on, her Digivice and then ran out of the motel. As she went outside, she got a better look at the attacking Digimon; they were armoured red fly Digimon with long stingers and large wings. Rika had seen these Digimon in a videogame before; they were Flybeemon. Agunimon and Grumblemon then looked behind and noticed Rika getting her Digivice ready

"What are you doing here?" said Agunimon

"I'm here to help fight them off!" said Rika

"How?" asked Grumblemon

"I'll show you!" shouted Rika as she placed her Digivice in front of her

**Digi-Fusion Activate**!

Suddenly Rika was encased in a blue digitized egg, when it disappeared in a shockwave, Rika was now in her Renamon outfit. She then jumped up high and readied her Diamond Storm attack

"Well that's new" said Grumblemon surprised

"She looks like a Digimon now!" said Agunimon

"Diamond Storm!" Rika shouted as she shot thousands of crystals at the Flybeemon but they quickly dodged and charged towards her as she was landing. Just then the Flybeemon began to attack her but she was able to block all their attacks with her Power Paw attack by punching and kicking the Flybeemon away 'ninja style'; she then noticed that Agunimon and Grumblemon began to fight the Flybeemon she punched and kicked towards them

When Rika landed on her feet, she fired another Diamond Storm at the Flybeemon blasting them away. Then she heard a noise as she looked up at the motel window noticing Takato watching her; unfortunately she was distracted by Takato long enough for her to feel 4 sharp objects pierce her right leg. Rika screamed in pain as she fell onto one knee, she looked and noticed there were four stingers embedded in her right leg, she then began to slowly pull them out

But just when she was about to pull the last stinger out, another one pierced the arm she was pulling the stingers out; she screamed in pain once more, then she looked at her paralyzed right arm, then she looked at her right leg and noticed that was paralyzed too. She then realised that the stingers must have some sort of venom which paralyzes her body slowly

"Oh man! I can't do anything!" she said weakly as her body started to grow more numb

Suddenly a Flybeemon quickly grabbed her from behind and began to lift her up; all she could do was swing her left arm and leg trying to get free since her other half was paralyzed , but once she looked down, she stopped as she noticed she was way over the village. She then noticed Takato looking up from under her

"Rika!"

"Takato help!"

"Ok… going down!" said the Flybeemon

"W-what?" shouted Rika. Suddenly Flybeemon let go of her causing her to fall over 40ft; all she could do now is scream; but she then suddenly saw Takato's Digivice began to glow

* * *

**DIGI-FUSION ACTIVATE**

The Digi-Egg inside Takato's Digivice suddenly cracked, he was now encased in a red digitized egg. Suddenly his cloths began to glow white and took a different shape

He was now wearing a red full body suit with black stripes over it, clawed boots, large red claw gauntlets, the Hazard symbol on parts of his suit, a short reptilian tail. And finally a red dinosaur head shaped helmet which went over his eyes

"Guilmon form!"

* * *

Just before Rika was even 40ft near the ground, Takato jumped up high and caught her. Rika was relieved yet embarrassed; she was being held like how a knight would carry a princess, but now she knew what Digimon Takato picked, in a way she should've guessed since Takato did often use Guilmon in their Digimon card battle games "Gotcha! That was close!" Takato said as he landed perfectly next to Joe who had just walked out; then he places Rika on a bench as she changed back to her normal form with still the stingers stuck in her "Hey Joe, think you can help her while I take care of these Flybeemon"

"Of course" Joe said with a lack of confidence

After that, Takato jumped off to fight the Flybeemon along side Agunimon and Grumblemon. Rika was impressed at how skilled Takato was at fighting, but soon she came out of her thoughts as she felt a huge pain around her right arm as Joe removed the stinger, then he swiftly yanks the other stinger out of her leg. Then Joe took out some bandages to cover the wounds since they leaked out a little blood

Takato quickly blocked the flying stingers since his suit was as tough as Guilmon's scales. Then he quickly slashes a bunch of Flybeemon with his claws sending them to a group of injured Flybeemon made by Agunimon and Grumblemon. Then Takato opened his mouth wide, suddenly a small fireball began to grow in his mouth

"Pyro Sphere!"

Suddenly Takato blasted out a huge fireball which exploded on the Flybeemon sending them a few hundred miles away

"Wow! Not bad!" said Agunimon

"I couldn't agree more" said Grumblemon

Suddenly they heard screaming from Takato, Rika quickly ran towards Takato concerned "Takato what's wrong?" she shouted in a very concerned tone

"MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER!"

Rika then just looked at Takato annoyed. He just burnt his mouth with the fireball he shot out; she then just watched Takato run around like an idiot screaming for water. But then he just dunked his head in a river drinking the water; Rika then just yawned remembering she's still tired "C'mon Takato, I'm tired"

Takato soon takes his head out of the water and walked up to Rika with a completely soaked head and damp hair "Ok"

After that, Rika and Takato walked back to the motel after Joe and Grumblemon

"Oh Takato?" said Rika

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me. I owe you one" said Rika

"No problem… but you don't need to repay me" said Takato

"I don't?" she asked "But I think I should"

"Only if you want to" said Takato "I never saved you for a repayment…I saved you because we're friends"

"Y-yeah…" said Rika

After that, Rika went back to bed sleeping peacefully once more. Just then she began to dream of her being carried off by Takato in a shining knights armour while she was wearing a princess's dress; it felt a little embarrassing but since it's a dream, she knew it wouldn't be revealed so she just dreamed on happily with not a care in the world

The end for now

* * *

_Apologies if this chapter was a bit short, these are technically remakes of old chapters, so they are bound to be short_


	4. Welcome to Jurassic Park

_**Digimon Tamers: Rika's Frontier**_

_Throughout this fan-fic, picture not only Rika with a pair of blue and white goggles around her neck. But a big single strap bag over Joe's right shoulder (that's the bag they bought in the last chapter)_

Chapter 4: Welcome to Jurassic Park

After a long night's rest, the gang finally began their travels. Rika was surprised at how Takato easily fought in his Digi-Fusion form, she was then wondering who was next to Digi-Fuse. Later on the gang stopped in the middle of a large Jurassic forest with trees as far as the eye could see "This looks like something from a movie I once saw" said Larry as he began to rub his chin "hmmm… I think it was King Kong… or was it Godzilla? Maybe Jumanji?"

"_I think he meant Jurassic Park… the idiot" _Rika thought to herself

"Either way… it might be best if we keep moving" said Joe "If we stay still for any longer we might find out what's in this forest... and I would personally wouldn't want to find out"

"Do you think there might be any duty free shops or something?" asked Bluma

"Are you nuts?" said Henry "We're in a forest! what kind of forest would have one?"

"You never know" said Bluma

"Even if there was a duty free shop here your out of luck." said Gatomon "We just spent the last of my DigiBits, leaving me with only three left… I'm not paying for anything else"

"Ok, ok! I was just asking" said Bluma

"Lets just get going" said Rika "Odds are there will be something I this forest that could attack us if we stay still"

"Agreed" said Takato

"We'll get more DigiBits somehow ok Gatomon" said DemiDevimon

"I hope so" said Gatomon

After that, they continued their walk; during their walk, Rika began to think to herself, about how her mother is doing, this may have been a punishment for forcing Rika to leave Takato four years ago, but leaving for probably a long time without telling her, its like she ran away from home. She's going to have a lot of explaining to do, but right now she has to save the Digital World from this dark master; so it was best to press on and think of the family consequences later

* * *

It didn't take long for them to stop at a large cliff, there they saw many dinosaur like Digimon. It was definitely like Jurassic Park now. Rika was amazed, it was like stepping back in time, it was as if time meant nothing in the Digital World "Man… I hope they don't think we're lunch" said Joe

"Hey I know!" said Larry "Why not we try and tame these things and ride them to the Dark Master?"

"If your willing to tame one for us then go ahead" said Rika. Larry looks at Rika, then back to the dinosaur Digimon, then back to Rika again. Soon he quickly hides behind Henry. "Thought so" said Rika

"Guess we'll just have to go around" said Takato "That's all we can do at the moment"

Suddenly the gang heard a loud screech, they all look up and notice a large flying serpent Digimon flying over them, it was an Airdramon. Suddenly the Airdramon swoops down towards them but they quickly jump to the ground dodging the attack, then they quickly got back up noticing Airdramon was swooping down again

"Lets do this Rika!" shouted Takato

"Right!"

**Digi-Fusion Activate**!

Rika and Takato were then encased in digitized eggs, when it disappeared in a shockwave, Rika and Takato were now in their Digimon armours and they quickly shot their range attacks at Airdramon but it quickly done a barrel roll to dodge the attack, then Airdramon shot down, the gang quickly ducked down again to dodge its second swoop. Rika and Takato tried their range attacks once more but Airdramon quickly dodged once more

"Its too fast!" shouted Takato

"What do we do?" said Rika

The Airdramon shot down again and the gang ducked again, but this time Rika was caught by the chasing wind and she was swept off her feet and she began to fall off the cliff

"RIKA!" Takato shouted

Rika could only scream as she fell down the cliff, but her fall didn't take long as she felt a snag on her tail and she was suspended in the air. She turned her head to look, she couldn't turn it far but she was able to see faintly that Takato had grabbed her tail "GOTCHA!" he shouted "C'mon help me pull her up!"

After that; Henry, Joe, Larry, Bluma, DemiDevimon and Gatomon all grabbed Takato's tail and began to pull him back dragging Rika back up the cliff. When Rika was back on top of the cliff, she was gasping for breath at how close her life could've ended

"Rika are you al-" Suddenly Rika wrapped his arm's around Takato's neck hugging tightly causing him to blush

"Thank you so much Takato! How can I repay you?" said Rika sounding very scared, and almost on the verge of crying

"S-stop trying to break my neck?" Takato spoke with a chocking tone to his voice. Rika noticed that she was hugging Takato too hard and she quickly lets go

"S-sorry" she mumbled feeling embarrassed

"Oh that was so cute!" said Bluma "Looks like Rika and Takato are more than just friends"

"What? W-we're just friends! So shut it!" Rika shouted angrily as she stood up quickly

"Uh-huh? Sure" said Bluma in a teasing tone

"Can we just deal with the stupid Airdramon?" shouted Rika

Suddenly the Airdramon swooped down again and the gang ducked down again dodging the attack; just then Bluma noticed a Brachiomon eating a bunch of leaves nearby, then Bluma ran up to it and grabbed a bunch of leaves from a nearby bush and shown it to the Brachiomon "Here boy!" said Bluma. The Brachiomon then moved its head slowly to the leaves and bit them out of Bluma's hands, "C'mon! down this Dino Digimon"

"Are you nuts?" shouted Joe

"Just c'mon!" shouted Bluma, They all noticed the Airdramon readying to swoop down again, they just quickly ran towards Bluma as she jumped on the Brachiomon's head and slid down its back yelling "Yabba Dabba Doo". Soon the others slid down the Brachiomon's back avoiding the Airdramon's attack; the gang were able to run into a thick forest avoiding the Airdramon's next attack. Just then the Airdramon flew off unable to attack the gang while they were in the forest, the gang then slowly sat on different logs as Rika and Takato changed back

"I never ever want to 'Yabba Dabba Do' that again" said Joe exhaustedly with his hands on his knees

"You need to lighten up a little Joey, that was fun" said Bluma who looked excited for doing that

"Are you nuts Bluma? That was scary!" Larry shouted looking quite petrified

"Hey! We got away from that deranged Digimon didn't we?" said Bluma

Larry was silent for a few seconds "A-alright I'll give you that"

"We shouldn't celebrate yet" said DemiDevimon "That Airdramon will try to attack again no doubt… I've read up that Airdramon never give up searching their prey"

"So should we give up Larry and make a run for it?" asked Rika in a slight joking tone

"HEY!" Larry shouted, not getting Rika's tone

"Our best shot is to defeat him in battle" said Gatomon "But judging by Takato and Rika's last performance… I guess we need more Digi-Fusions"

"So wouldn't it be easier if we just told our Digi-Fusions so we can come up with a better battle strategy?" asked Henry

"No way! We should keep them a secret to make it a surprise!" Larry shouted in a slight panicked tone

"But if we know what our Digimon of choice are, we can then think who should Digi-Fuse next, that form could be perfect for defeating that Airdramon" said Rika

"N-no way! Secrets are better! So lets keep them a secret!" Larry shouted

Rika was I ncomplete silence for a few seconds looking at Larry with an annoyed expression "You've picked an embarrassing Digimon for your Digi-Fusion didn't you?" she asked

"WHAT? NO! Is that what you think? That I picked a lame Digimon to be my transformation to save the world? No way! I'm not that stupid at all! So just shut yer yap! I didn't pick anything like a Numemon or something!" Larry shouted surprising Rika

"Calm down" Rika said looking a little concerned and annoyed with Larry

"S-sorry" said Larry as he rubbed the back of his head "I tend to lose my patience like that easily… my other friends say its one of my annoying features"

"One of them?" asked Henry

"Well what's important now is that we get out of here." said Takato "Who knows what other Dino Digimon might think we're a snack"

"Takato's right" said Rika "The longer we stay here the more likely we'll be in trouble"

"Ok… lets go guys" said Joe

* * *

After that, the gang began to walk through the forest. Rika was relieved that Takato saved her, but she really felt embarrassed hugging him like that, then again, she's beginning to slowly turn back into her kind self before she moved; but she still has her serious side to make her tough against foes and those who attempt to bully her. She just hopes Takato feels the same way to her as she does to him, she has to admit her love soon, but alone and with no interruptions

Suddenly she was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard Takato's stomach growling. It didn't take long for everyone to agree to have a little lunch too, so Joe took out a bunch of food for everyone to eat

Rika was enjoying her food, but she still wanted one point where she can be alone with Takato; even if it was something dangerous like a haunted house or in a cave to hide from a blizzard; she just wanted to admit this and get it over with, but she has to do it alone or it'll get too awkward and embarrassing. Soon Rika began to rub her backside slightly in a bit of pain

"You ok Rika?" Takato asked

"Y-yeah its, well its actually strange" said Rika "When you grabbed onto my tail in my Renamon form, it… it actually hurt"

"It did?" asked Takato sounding concerned

"Yeah" said Rika "I'm starting to think that out Digi-Fusion armours are more than armours"

"looks like we'll have to be more careful for our Digi-Fusions with tails and such" said Takato, "speaking of which, I wonder who's next to Digi-Fuse?"

"Not sure" Larry said before taking a quick drink

"I hope its me next" said Bluma "I've picked a really cute Digimon"

"Maybe it should be me" said Henry "My Digimon of choice is fast and can fly… so that'll be a good match up for Airdramon"

"I agree" said Joe "After all I picked a Digimon of the sea… can you at least hint us what your Digimon might be Larry?"

"Sorry... but no can do." said Larry "Mine is a total secret until I Digi-Fuse"

"I still say he's just doing this because he picked an embarrassing Digimon" said Rika

"C'mon! I'm not that stupid to put an embarrassing Digimon as my form!" shouted Larry, everyone besides Rika then chuckled at Larry's short temper

* * *

A little later, the gang continued their walk through the forest. It didn't take long for them to arrive at an open deserted area, they all looked around to see where they were. DemiDevimon then summons the book and began to read it

"According to the book" said DemiDevimon "We're just at the edge of the Jurassic jungle… if we continue this way we'll come across the Rose Garden Village… we'll stop there for a break"

"Sounds simple enough" said Takato

Suddenly they heard familiar screech, they all looked up and noticed the same Airdramon flying towards them, they quickly scream and duck its attack

"Crap! He doesn't give up easily" said Rika

"I know!" said Takato "Ready?"

"Ready!" said Rika

The two then quickly jumped back up and took out their Digivices

**Digi-Fusion Activate**!

Rika and Takato were then encased in digitized eggs, when it disappeared in a shockwave, Rika and Takato were now in their Digimon armours

"Time for round 2!" shouted Takato

Rika and Takato began to fire their range attacks once more but Airdramon done another barrel roll to dodge the attacks. Rika and Takato then quickly ducked down dodging its attack; Rika and Takato tried to attack again but Airdramon dodged once more

"This isn't working! Its just too fast!" said Henry

Everyone ducks down again dodging the attack, but this time something happened. Suddenly Henry ran onto Joe's back as he crouched down, then ran across him and jumps up onto Larry's head as he was just standing up, then he suddenly jumps from Larry's head and grabs a hold of the Airdramon by the back of the neck

Suddenly the Airdramon began to fly crazily around and around trying to shake Henry off

"I got him! No problem!" shouted Henry

"Yes problem!" shouted Joe "Not only did you stain my back with your muddy shoes but you just happen to be over 100ft in the sky!"

"Relax! I've got him in a sleeper hold!" shouted Henry trying to sound confident

They all looked up at Henry feeling embarrassed as he hung onto the Airdramon

"A… sleeper hold?" asked Rika "Does that even work?"

Suddenly the Airdramon did one flick back and Henry lost his grip and began to fall "HENRY!" they all shouted

Suddenly Henry's Digivice began to glow as he was falling, soon he grabbed it and went up straight like he was standing

* * *

**DIGI-FUSION ACTIVATE**

The Digi-Egg inside Henry's Digivice suddenly cracked, he was now encased in a green digitized egg. Suddenly his cloths began to glow white and took a different shape

He was now wearing a white full body suit with green gloves and boots, a green triangle under his neck, and a white helmet with long ears and a large horn

"Terriermon form!"

* * *

Just before Henry hit the ground, he quickly lifted his ears and began to fly back up flying towards Airdramon as he opened his mouth wide showing a green glow coming from it

"Bunny Blast!"

Suddenly Henry blasted out a huge green energy ball straight at Airdramon's face at point-blank range causing him to fall quickly, but soon Airdramon quickly got back up before hitting the ground and he flew towards Henry who quickly began to spin

"Terrier Tornado!" Henry span so fast he shot a small green tornado at Airdramon causing him to shoot back

"All three now!" shouted Takato

After that, Rika prepared her Diamond Storm attack, Takato prepared his Pyro Sphere attack and Henry prepared his Bunny Blast attack. Suddenly all three of them shot their range attacks at Airdramon causing a huge explosion; Airdramon then collapsed onto the ground knocked out

"We did it!" Henry shouted as he floated back down to them and he, Rika and Takato quickly changed back

"That was pretty cool, bunny boy" said Larry in a teasing tone

"So Terriermon is my favourite Digimon… so what?" said Henry crossing his arms in slight annoyance "You obviously picked an embarrassing Digimon"

"I DID NOT!" Larry shouted

"Well that's three of us now" said Joe cheerfully "I wonder who'll be next to Digi-Fuse?"

"I hope it'll be me!" Bluma said jumping up and down a bit

"Well we won't know until we get into another fight." said Gatomon "Anyway, lets head to that Rose Garden Village before that Airdramon decides to wake up"

Everyone agrees to this and they continue their walk, soon beginning to see the exit way from the Jurassic Jungle and into a large meadow with the village in the very long distance

The end for now

* * *

_Like I said, short chapters. Makes them easier to remake though_


	5. Bluma Blooms

_**Digimon Tamers: Rika's Frontier**_

Chapter 5: Bluma Blooms

Rose Garden Village… it was really peaceful and blooming with hundreds of different kinds of beautiful flowers, it was like huge rainbow patterns all over the grass, hedges and even the trees, each flower even gave out a unique scent making them more beautiful and refreshing

Rika hated it all

Rika has a bad reaction to hay fever, even a small flower makes her nose run, heck she even has a very small itch when she see's a plastic plant. Rika wasn't enjoying the gang's break here, in fact she was beginning to fell sick so she left the village to rest her hay fever, we find her watching the sun set on the hills, luckily her hay fever never reacted to tall grass. Not long later Takato walked up to her to give her company, he quietly chuckled as Rika rubbed her bright red nose

"Shame about your hay fever Rika" said Takato "The place is great!"

"I guess" Rika mumbled as she rubbed her nose feeling a sneeze coming

"So… have you heard the stuff the plant Digimon are saying?" asked Takato

"No what?" said Rika

"Apparently a bunch of human kids like us once saved their village from the Dark Master's reign" said Takato sounding surprised

"Did they have any Digimon?" asked Rika

"According to the plant Digimon, no. they were all humans who fought by themselves without any Digimon or Digivices" said Takato

"Hmm… how weird" said Rika with a hint of doubt in her tone

"Yeah… but that must mean that those humans must be REALLY skilled if they can fight Digimon, we might even be able to see them"

Suddenly Rika sneezed loudly, they then noticed Bluma walking up to them with a bunch of colourful flowers. Rika and Takato slowly stood up to greet her properly

"This place is just fantastic!" said Bluma excitedly "So many flowers to sniff and pick, so little time! What do you think of these flowers?" she asked as she moves her bunch of flowers towards Takato and Rika. Unfortunately they reacted Rika's hay fever and made her sneeze the flowers away

"Gone… that's what I think of them" said Rika in an irritated tone

"What was that about?" asked Bluma

"I have a bad reaction to hay fever! I told you a few hours ago! weren't you listening?" asked Rika looking quite angry

"I-I think I missed that part out when I was gazing at the beautiful flowers" Bluma said nervously as she rubbed the back of her head

"Well listen carefully" Rika said "I get hay fever easily I left the village to cool my illness down… so don't you dare stick another flower in my face or I will shove it up your nose"

Bluma took a few steps back "Ok! Ok!" she said before she walked back into the Rose Garden Village leaving Rika and Takato alone. Rika sneezes once more

"Stupid hay fever" mumbled Rika sounding like she had a plugged nose

* * *

Back at the village, we find DemiDevimon and Gatomon talking to an Arbormon who ran a special garden shop "So these flowers you grow grant special abilities?" asked DemiDevimon

"Yep" said Arbormon "And depending on the Digimon depends on the special ability"

"So what would you recommend for an Evil Type Digimon like me and an Animal Type Digimon like Gatomon here?" asked DemiDevimon

"Woah wait a minute there big-buyer!" said Gatomon looking fierce "You all spent enough of **my** money back in that village two days ago"

"Calm down Gatomon!" said DemiDevimon "I'm not gonna buy anything, I'm just looking and seeing what would be good in case if we come back here"

"Its ok" said Arbormon "First customers get a big discount anyway, and you also get a discount for being Digimon partners to humans"

"R-really?" asked Gatomon in a surprised tone

"Of course" said Arbormon

"Even with these discounts I still can't afford them anyway" said Gatomon in a disappointed tone "I only have three DigiBits left"

"Oh well" said Arbormon "You can come back later when you have the money, and don't worry, your discounts will still be on when you come back"

"Thanks" said DemiDevimon

* * *

Later on, Rika and Takato began to walk back into the Rose Garden Village. Rika was covering her nose with her hand, the reason they were walking back was because they were hungry. And according to Takato, they had a lot of free fruit to eat, they found Joe plucking some fruit from the trees and placing them in his bag

"So these fruits are free to take?" asked Rika

"Yep, it helps since we ate quite a lot of food back in that jungle" said Joe cheerfully

They then noticed a Beetlemon carrying a huge basket of fruit who had just walked up to them, "We grow thousands of these everyday so we never run out no matter how much tourists pluck them"

"By any chance do you have anything to cure hay fevers?" asked Rika

"Nope, but we do sell white masks at the gift shop to help calm hay fever sufferers down." said Beetlemon "Only one DigiBit they cost"

Rika: that'll be handy… now where's Gatomon

Rika runs off to find Gatomon

"So… do you know anything about the bunch of kids who saved this town?" asked Takato

"Oh you heard of them huh?" said Beetlemon "Well I wasn't around when they arrived but I heard that they defeated the entire army using strange abilities, as if they were Digimon but their abilities were different somehow

"Abilities like Digimon?" said Takato as he looked at his Digivice _"Maybe they were like us"_ he thought, "Anything else?" he asked

"Like I said, I wasn't around when he arrived" said Beetlemon "I find it a little hard to believe though, not many humans can fight Digimon hand to hand, I fly to areas where humans go often, I even watch tournaments and those humans get slaughtered by rookie level Digimon easily

"So what do you think of these kids then?" said Takato

"They either have a VERY good trick up his sleeve or they're Digimon in disguise" said Beetlemon "But none the less, they saved this village anyway so they're to be highly respected"

"Did they say anything about where they were going?" asked Joe

"Can't say they have" said Beetlemon "So good luck finding them if that's your priority"

* * *

Much later on, at a motel they were staying in for a few hours (so they don't have to pay), the gang were resting up to leave the village soon to continue their quest. Rika had a white mask around her mouth and nose due to the hundreds of flowers around them. The only person not with them was Bluma who went to pluck more flowers

"Ok, from the research we were able to gather, apparently there's quite a lot of humans who can Digi-Fuse as well" said DemiDevimon "They're known as Digi-Fusers"

"So that's what we're called huh?" asked Takato

"Did you figure out how to unlock our Digi-Fusions?" asked Larry

"Its apparently just timing, you'll have to wait" said DemiDevimon

"I wonder if we'll meet others along the way?" Joe asked as he fixed his glasses

"Probably" said DemiDevimon

"And there's the possibility of finding those group of kids who saved this village" said Takato

"Yeah" said Joe "Odds are they're on our side if they were fighting the Dark Master's army"

Gatomon then summons the Mystic Map and takes a good look at it "Hmmm… when we leave Rose Garden Village, we'll come across a long dusty road, there we'll find Dust Village. According to the rumours, the Dark Master's secret hideout is around Dust Village"

"So we're that close to finding him?" asked Rika

"What is the Dark Master anyway?" asked Larry

"Who knows" said DemiDevimon

"And… how long has this Dark Master been terrorizing the Digital World?" asked Rika

"Actually… about one year" said Gatomon

"So none of you have seen or heard this Dark Master before?" said Henry "How do you know all these Digimon we've been fighting just pretend they work for someone?"

"We know there is a Dark Master, because all brave and strong Digimon and humans come back after seeing him as shrivelling weak cowards begging to go home to their mommies" said Gatomon Everyone was silent… and kinda scared

"Umm… was that really a smart thing to say in front of those who are journeying to fight the Dark Master?" asked Rika sounding a Tad nervous

"Probably not but hey, now you know what your facing" said Gatomon

"_Its official… I'm scared" _she thought to herself

Suddenly they all heard a huge explosion, everyone ran outside and noticed the village being under attack by an army of small fireball Digimon

"Oh boy, DemiMeramon!" said DemiDevimon

"Looks like we've got some fighting to do!" said Takato

"Lets do this!" said Rika

**Digi-Fusion Activate**!

Rika, Takato and Henry were then encased in three different digitized eggs and then appeared in their Digimon armours after a shockwave

"Diamond Storm!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Henry: Bunny Blast!"

The three used their range attacks blasting the DemiMeramon away. Just then DemiDevimon and Gatomon jumped in

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon then blasted out a huge black energy spear at the DemiMeramon blasting more away

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon jumped towards the DemiMeramon and began to rapidly punch even more away. Rika, Takato, Henry, DemiDevimon and Gatomon continued to battle the DemiMeramon, that was until Joe yell out

"Wait! Bluma's still in this village somewhere!"

"Well go look for her while we hold off these little spit-fire-balls!" shouted Rika

"R-right!" said Joe "You coming Larry?"

"As long as I don't have to fight these DemiMeramon then yes" Larry said nervously seeing the Digimon's rampage

After that, Joe and Larry left Rika, Takato and Henry to battle the DemiMeramon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bluma was getting the Palmon and Tanemon out of the village while Beetlemon and Arbormon battled a huge flaming Digimon by the name of Flarerizamon. Just then Joe and Larry ran up to Bluma

"What are you doing here Bluma?" said Joe "Its not safe here, we need to get going!"

"I have to protect this village!" Bluma shouted sounding quite serious

"Are you nuts? Don't answer that" said Larry "But seriously, why do you have to? Beetlemon and Arbormon are doing just fine, and even if they fail, the ones who can Digi-Fuse can do the rest of the job. So leave the flowers and lets get going!"

"Hey! I'm not leaving this village behind to let it burn" Bluma shouted surprising Joe and Larry "Ever since I was a little girl, I had no friends, my parents hardly spoke to me, I got my strict tutoring back at the mansion, I never went to school! Heck I never socialised with anyone outside my mansion or garden! My only friends were the flowers that bloomed around my home, I grew up caring for flowers for so long… so I'll never be ready to abandon any flower or plant life that needs my help NO MATTER WHAT!"

Suddenly Bluma's Digivice began to glow just after they heard an explosion, they noticed Beetlemon and Arbormon knocked unconscious by Flarerizamon

"Have no fear you pitiful plants!" said Flarerizamon "I just came here for the two treasures that belong to a DemiDevimon and Gatomon, just hand those two Digimon over and I'll leave this village"

Just then, Bluma walked up to Flarerizamon showing no courage as her Digivice glowed radiantly "My only friends were the flowers! So I'm not standing down for nothing!"

Just then Bluma took out her Digivice

* * *

**DIGI-FUSION ACTIVATE**

The Digi-Egg inside Bluma's Digivice suddenly cracked, she was now encased in a pink digitized egg. Suddenly her cloths began to glow white and took a different shape

She was now wearing a pale green full body suit with purple flower shaped gloves, vine shaped boots, a reptilian tail, red petals acting like a necklace and a red flower like helmet over her eyes

"Floramon form!"

* * *

"A human that looks like a Digimon?" said Flarerizamon surprised "That's new"

Bluma quickly moved her hands in front of her face pointing them at Flarerizamon. "Rain of Pollen!" Suddenly a mist of yellow pollen shot out from her hands covering Flarerizamon who then collapsed onto his backside looking upset

"_Sigh_… I-I don't feel like fighting anymore"

"Well… that was easy" said Bluma shrugging her shoulders

Just then, the sky filled up with DemiMeramon, Rika Takato and Henry still in their Digimon armours ran up to Bluma

"Hey Bluma! You did it!" shouted Takato

"Yep, I'm now Floramon!" said Bluma

"But that's not gonna help you with THIS!" said one of the DemiMeramon

Suddenly, all the DemiMeramon dove into the fallen Flarerizamon making it stand up and grow bigger. Now it was the size of the entire village as it roared viciously

"Oh CRAP! Rain of Pollen!" Bluma shouted as she shot out another yellow mist of pollen at the giant Flarerizamon, but it didn't do anything, Flarerizamon then prepared itself to breath out a huge stream of fire

"If that hits! We're all doomed!" shouted Henry

"Hey!" They all noticed Arbormon running towards Bluma holding one of the flowers from his shop "Eat this!"

Suddenly Arbormon threw the flower like a dart which shot itself into Bluma's mouth and she accidentally swallowed it. Suddenly Bluma began to glow bright as if she was powering up; Bluma then pointed her hands towards Flarerizamon

"RAIN OF POLLEN!"

Suddenly Bluma shot out a tornado of yellow pollen which blasted Flarerizamon back before he could breath fire. Just then Flarerizamon began to shrink slightly. Then Rika, Takato and Henry fired their range attacks at Flarerizamon causing a huge explosion of DemiMeramon, and the even smaller than before Flarerizamon was being blown away by the explosion causing him to fly away so far he couldn't be seen

Then Rika, Takato, Henry and Bluma all change back to their normal forms

"Phew… that was tougher than I thought" said Bluma wiping the sweat from her forehead

"You did pretty good" said Rika

Just then, Joe, Larry, DemiDevimon and Gatomon walked up to Bluma

"Y'know you kinda lied there" said Larry

"W-what are you talking about?" said Bluma sounding very concerned

"You said that the flowers were your only friends… well that's not true, you have us" Larry said with a small smirk

"I… what?" said Bluma

"C'mon, we're friends too right?" said Larry

"Larry's right" said Henry

"Yeah, I mean we're all in this together" said Joe

"We're always willing to support you" said Takato

"And… you did pretty good as Floramon" said Rika sounding like she had trouble thinking of what to say

Bluma was silent, but then she began to chuckle as she walked closer to the others giving them a group hug

"T-thanks everyone!" said Bluma sounding like she was about to cry

Just then, all the plant Digimon ran up towards the gang

"You saved our village just like the bunch of special kids from before" said a Palmon

"We would love to have you stay in our village for a little longer to celebrate" said a Mushroomon

"Please!" said Tanemon

"Of course!" said Takato

"We'd love to" said Henry

After that, the gang began to dance along with the Digimon (except Rika who just watched) for what seemed like hours. He sun had set fast so the gang slept for the night for free

The end for now

* * *

_Fun fact! This would've been uploaded sooner if I wasn't addicted to Pokemon Platinum like Crack_


	6. Joe or Larry?

_**Digimon Tamers: Rika's Frontier**_

Chapter 6: Joe or Larry?

The sun beamed down violently; the dusty road was dustier then Rika thought; luckily her goggles shielded her eyes from the dust, Takato's goggles help him out too, also Joe's glasses were reaction lenses; meaning they would immediately turn into sunglasses when the sun shines on them, unfortunately Henry, Larry, Bluma and Gatomon had to use their arms to cover the dust and light, DemiDevimon stayed on Takato's head so he can cover his eyes with his wings

"How long until we get to Dust Village?" Rika shouted as her voice was muffled slightly by the violent winds

"Should be just a few miles" Gatomon shouted "I can't get the map out or the wind will blow it away"

"We have to find some shelter somewhere!" shouted Henry "I can't see a thing!"

"Agreed!" shouted DemiDevimon

"But where?" shouted Takato "I can't see any form of shelter in this damn road!"

Rika sighed along with the rest of the gang, they knew that had to continue their travel without a break since there was no shelter. Rika began to think to herself, all that was left to Digi-Fuse was Larry and Joe; Larry would have to reveal his embarrassing Digimon sooner or later, and she was curious on what Joe's Digimon was. But what made her even more curious was that who this dark master was

Suddenly something drove her out of her thoughts, it was a small inn, in the middle of the road. This seemed strange but she wasn't going to miss this chance; she and everyone else ran into the inn sounding excited

Inside the inn was quite fancy, nice blue and yellow decorated wall paper, lovely designed wooden tables, comfy soft chairs, this place looked 5 stars for such a small dusty inn on the outside, there they were greeted by a Grumblemon surprisingly enough. "Welcome, can I help you?"

"Aren't you the same Grumblemon ho owned a hotel in another village?" Joe asked as he bettered the sand off of him

"Actually he's my brother." said Grumblemon "We come from a family of hotel runners"

"I guess that makes sense" said Joe

"We're here just until the dust storms brews over, you don't mind do you?" asked Takato as he just finished batting off the sand on him

"Not at all, in fact first customers always get free rooms for the night" said Grumblemon

"Really?" asked Takato

"Yep, though room service isn't free" said Grumblemon

"Fine by us, we just need to stay until the dust storm dies down" said Henry

"It should die down by tomorrow" said Grumblemon cheerfully "Well that's what the weather reports say anyway"

* * *

After that, the gang began to rest in the hotel; they couldn't afford room service but that wasn't too much of a problem, they still had some remaining food from a few days back and they were given some more food by the plant Digimon back in Rose Garden Village as their reward for saving their village from the fire Digimon. So they were ok for a few weeks food wise, especially since Joe's ingenious food saving idea helped them save much more food than before by only eating a certain amount between certain hours

Meanwhile… on their own, Rika and Takato were in one of the free rooms talking as they both sat on the same bed looking out the window

"So Rika, who do you think will get their Digi-Fusion first, Joe… or Larry?" asked Takato

"Not sure" said Rika "But I do know Larry must've picked an embarrassing Digimon of choice since he won't reveal it"

"Yeah… so maybe he'll try to hold his off last, so maybe Joe will be next" said Takato

"Well he's gonna have to show his Digimon sooner or later" said Rika

"Agreed" said Takato

There was quite a strong silence after that; Rika felt this would be a good time to try and admit her love to Takato, she looked around and noticed the windows and door was closed, meaning there would be no one else to hear her confession

"Umm… Takato? there's something I've been meaning to tell you" said Rika sounding a bit shy

"What is it?" asked Takato

"Well… its kinda difficult to say" muttered Rika "Its something I've been meaning to say for a long time… well…"

"Yes?"

"Look… what I'm trying to say is that… I…I…"

Suddenly there was a loud boom; Rika and Takato looked outside and noticed a crater just outside the inn with large smoke coming from it. They quickly left the inn and not only noticed the sand storm was gone, but that the others were outside too. The smoke began to clear around the crater, to their shock, it was a familiar face that glared at Rika

"G-Gorillamon?" Rika shouted in shock

"Hiya sweet cheeks!" said Gorillamon "Did ya think your little Diamond Storm attack finished me off? I just went back to the dark master to pick up a little something"

Gorillamon then held out a little figurine of a black knight. Then he quickly crushed it. Suddenly he began to glow white, when the light faded, Gorillamon was now armoured in the same black armour the figurine had and he also held a giant sword in his left hand

"Well that's a rather ugly looking armour" said Bluma with her head tilted to the side in disgust

"I think that's the least of our worries" said Henry sounding worried

"Ya got that right!" said Gorillamon "Because with this Darknut armour, I'm as strong as an ultimate level!"

"Oh boy!" said Takato sounding worried, but then grew serious "Lets do this!"

**Digi-Fusion Activate**!

Rika, Takato, Henry and Bluma were encased in Digitized eggs and then after a shockwave, they all appeared in their Digimon forms

"Diamond Storm!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Bunny Blast!"

"Rain of Pollen!"

All their attacks struck Gorillamon but his black armour defended him from all the attacks, he didn't even flinch "Is that all you got?"

Gorillamon then charged up his cannon arm and fired a huge energy sphere which everyone jumped out of the way from. Gorillamon charged at Rika and began to swing his huge sword, Rika began dodging the swings easily but they've all been close calls

Takato charged at Gorillamon from behind but Gorillamon quickly span around and gave Takato a punch so hard he was shot through the inn walls and fell unconscious

"TAKATO!" shouted Rika

Henry flew up and prepared a Bunny Blast while Bluma was under Henry preparing a Rain of Pollen attack. Unfortunately Gorillamon blasted them both with his energy cannon sending them flying away

"Henry! Bluma!" she shouted again

Rika was then smacked away by Gorillamon's cannon arm she landed a few feet on her back stunned, the cannon arm paralysed her from the shocking blow, she then noticed Gorillamon slowly walking towards Joe and Larry trying to work their Digivices

"C'mon! Digi-Fuse!" shouted Joe in a panic

"Digi-Fuse! Digi-Fuse! Digi-Fuse! Digi-Fuse! Digi-Fuse! Digi-Fuse! Digi-Fuse! Digi-Fuse! Digi-Fuse! Digi-Fuse! Digi-Fuse! DIGI-FUSE!" shouted Larry in a panic as well

Just then, Joe and Larry were smacked away by Gorillamon, they weren't sent as far back as the others, but their Digivices were knocked out of their hands. Gorillamon slowly walked towards Joe and Larry to attack again until…

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon blasted Gorillamon on the head but it didn't affect him at all. Gorillamon turned around and began to try and sway away DemiDevimon but since DemiDevimon was small and fast, he kept dodging. Joe quickly runs up to his Digivice and picks it up and began to tap the buttons while Larry just watched Gorillamon try and swat DemiDevimon

"Oh please lemme Digi-Fuse!" Joe said in a panicked tone. Suddenly the Digivice began to glow "Alright! Digi-Fusion Activate!" But nothing happened, Joe took a better look at the Digivice; then he quickly looks at Larry preparing to throw the Digivice at him. "Larry!"

Joe threw the Digivice into Larry's hands and it began to glow again "M-me?" Larry said sounding worried "B-but"

"JUST DIGI-FUSE!" shouted Rika "WE DON'T CARE WHAT YOU PICKED! JUST DO IT!"

"R-right!" Larry stuttered as he placed his Digivice "Gulp… here goes"

* * *

**DIGI-FUSION ACTIVATE**

The Digi-Egg inside Larry's Digivice suddenly cracked, he was now encased in a yellow digitized egg. Suddenly his clothes began to glow white and took a different shape

He was now covered in thick multi-coloured armour that looked remarkably like Lego blocks and his mask looked like a dinosaur's head but made of blocks

"ToyAgumon form!"

* * *

Everyone looked at Larry confused except Gorillamon who was still trying to swat DemiDevimon; Larry chose a ToyAgumon as his Digimon of choice

"There! Are you happy now?" shouted Larry "Go ahead and laugh! I'll just crawl into a hole and die!"

"There's nothing wrong with ToyAgumon" said Joe "I mean its your choice. I'm certainly not gonna laugh at you for picking your favourite Digimon… but right now we've got to stop Gorillamon!"

"R-right!" said Larry as he faced the distracted Gorillamon and notices something interesting on Gorillamon's back, thick wires holding his armour up

"Plastic Blaze!" Larry shot out a plastic fireball from his mouth which exploded on Gorillamon's back destroying the thick wires. To everyone's shock the black armour surrounding Gorillamon just fell off and exploded in a black cloud, along with the helmet strangely enough. Gorillamon was back to his normal self

Gorillamon then looks behind him and noticed Larry in his ToyAgumon form "Now your gonna pay you Blockhead!"

But before Gorillamon could even budge, Larry blasted another Plastic Blaze attack at Gorillamon sending him flying a few feet away; when Gorillamon got up he then noticed Rika, Takato, Henry, Bluma, DemiDevimon and Larry surrounding him

"Oh crap" muttered Gorillamon

"Diamond Storm!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Bunny Blast!"

"Rain of Pollen!"

"Plastic Blaze!"

"Demi Dart!"

Everyone shot their attacks at Gorillamon causing a huge explosion which sent Gorillamon over a thousand miles away from the inn. Soon everyone changes back and they looked at the damaged inn; but Grumblemon didn't look upset at all

"Uhh… are we in trouble?" asked Takato nervously

"Well I would say you were" said Grumblemon "But since you did take out one of the dark master's minions… I suppose I might let it slide… not to mention I know quite a few people who owe me a debt who could repair my inn for me"

"So we're off the hook?" asked Joe

"Sure… but I guess its only because you stopped that Gorillamon"

"Well that's a relief" said Joe "As for you Larry"

"W-whut?" said Larry

"Why didn't you want to tell us your Digimon of choice?" asked Joe

"Because its so dumb compared to the rest of yours! Mines a ToyAgumon!" said Larry as he crossed his arms in frustration

"You must've picked it for a reason right?" asked Joe

"Well" Larry was silent for a moment until he slowly sighed "ToyAgumon is my favourite, but everyone made fun of me for it… well besides my friends back home, Nick and Edgy… but I kept mine a secret because I thought you'd make fun of me"

"While I'll admit a ToyAgumon does seem childish for someone as old as you to have" said Rika "I would never make fun of someone's opinion"

"Same here" said Takato "Besides, if it wasn't for you destroying Gorillamon's armour, we would've surely been toast"

"Yeah, we'd never make fun of you for that, in fact we're grateful you picked it" said Henry

"R-really?" asked Larry

"Yeah, we're your friends, and after what you said to me a few days ago." said Bluma "About saying the flowers weren't my only friends but you guys too, how could I possibly make fun of you… besides, ToyAgumon is kinda cute"

Larry began to blush a little. This reminded Rika of her and Takato's moments, Takato was pretty much the same as Bluma and Larry at this moment; Takato was always so kind and sweet to her, Rika felt like she was blushing too

"Well anyway" said Grumblemon "The sandstorm has died down much earlier than predicted… if you like you can stay here for a little longer

"Well… why not" said Takato "We'll try not to destroy anymore of your inn, plus we need to rest a little from that fight"

* * *

After that, the gang decided to rest a little longer. Meanwhile Rika and Takato were back in the bedroom talking again, but this time Rika noticed something. Takato's forehead was bruised

"Your forehead… are you ok?" asked Rika

"Oh you mean that bruise?" said Takato "Yeah I noticed that earlier, I guess Gorillamon has a harder punch then I thought" he chuckled slightly

"D-does it hurt?" asked Rika concerned

"Not at all" said Takato smugly

Rika then slightly pokes the bruise, then Takato began screaming in pain jumping around holding his bruise. After about a minute, he stops and looks at the smirking Rika with her arms crossed. "Not at all huh?" she said with a small smirk

"I guess it does a little" Takato said with a light embarrassed chuckle

"Heh… sometimes you are such a 'goggle head'" she said with a slight giggle

The end for now

* * *

_Just to let everyone know, this will be my last fan-fic for a while now as I'll be going on holiday near the end of the month and I want to make some preparations and such_

_While I'm on holiday though I'll be working on a new fan-fiction, one that I hope to finish in two weeks (though doubtful)_

_Now I suppose your wondering, why don't I work on my other fan-fics here while on holiday? I won't have access to them because I doubt I'll have an internet connection, so I thought to work on a fan-fic that I don't need a reference or internet connection_

_In any case I hope you enjoyed my latest fan-fic_


	7. Improvise

_**Digimon Tamers: Rika's Frontier**_

Chapter 7: Improvise

Rika and the gang had finally arrived at a small village; it consisted of small cottages. This was no doubt Dust Village. Dusty roads, dusty paths, dusty cottages, even some of the Digimon citizens were sort of dusty themselves

"We're here!" exclaimed DemiDevimon

"I can see why its called Dust Village" said Joe as he was cleaning his glasses

"Yep, they went for that name because if the constant sandstorms they have here" said Gatomon "Though that goes without saying"

"And this Dark Master has a secret lair in this very village?" asked Rika

"Yep… well its only a rumour though" said DemiDevimon

"Y'know… for a village where the Dark Master might be hiding in, it sure is peaceful and seems to be untouched by anything evil" said Gatomon as she looked around confused

"Maybe if we ask the villagers about the Dark Master, they might know something" said Takato

Everyone else agrees as the gang went their separate ways in Dust Village. Unfortunately each Digimon the gang asked, they said they never even heard of the Dark Master, or any of his servants. This baffled everyone, especially since according to DemiDevimon, the Dark Master has done incredible havoc and damage to the entire Digital World, meaning everyone has heard of the Dark Master, or even seen him; so why hasn't anyone in Dust Village even heard of the Dark Master, especially since this place is rumoured to hold his hideout

After asking all the Digimon folks of this place, the gang eventually stopped at a motel, not to rent a room, but just to rest their feet and wings. However, Joe wasn't here, he said he was going to search more

"Nothing… how can this place not know of the Dark Master?" asked Rika

"Maybe the Dark Master's hideout is more of a secret than we thought" said Larry

"Either way we're getting nothing" said Henry

"There has to be **someone** who knows of the Dark Master in this village!" said Takato looking a bit frustrated

"Maybe he really doesn't have a hideout here" said Bluma "Or maybe he's asked everyone in this village to not tell anyone"

Just then, everyone looks at each other in a surprised confused look. What Bluma had just said could be true, what if the Dark Master forced the villagers of Dust Village to keep quiet about his secret hideout. That means they have to find someone who is willing to talk, just then, Rika gets up and heads towards the door "I'm gonna go look for Joe and let him know of this, not to mention he has the food bag" she said

"Be careful" said Takato

"Will do" said Rika with her back turned to them to face the door, and hide her blush

* * *

Later, Rika was looking around Dust Village for Joe. The village wasn't too big so he couldn't be far; unfortunately looking for him was like trying to find a yellow pea in a haystack, Rika had looked everywhere in the village and couldn't find Joe; Rika began to feel ticked off _"Where is that dork?"_ she thought, as Rika walked towards a well, Rika looked at the bucket hanging over it; realising she was a little thirsty _"I'm sure no one will mind if I take a small drink"_

Rika unhooks the bucket from the top bar and the bucket shot down the well like an anvil; it took a while for it to reach the water, but suddenly…

WHACK!

"OWW!"

Rika freaked out a little until she looked down the well. To her surprise, Joe was down there rubbing his head where the bucket smacked him; whilst Rika was glad she found Joe, she was disappointed that the well was dried up

"Well… if it isn't Joe…what are you doing down there anyway?" asked Rika "Apart from pretending to be Timmy"

"Thinking" said Joe in a loud tone so he could be heard

"In a well?" Rika asked

"Anywhere away from company and those stupid sandstorms that keep coming and going" said Joe

"Well… just to let you know is that he villagers here could be threatened not to tell of the Dark Master's hideout" said Rika

"I know. I met someone who told me" said Joe

"R-really?" Rika asked

"And he agreed to challenge me to a fight and if I win, he'll tell me the Dark Master's location" said Joe, with a slight whimper in his tone

"You? … in a fight?" asked Rika with a confused look on her face "Look… come up and we'll talk properly"

"Sure"

* * *

After Joe climbed out the well, both Rika and Joe found a quiet place to talk

"So this Digimon is challenging you to a fight and if you win, he'll tell you where the Dark Master is" asked Rika

"Yep… I tried to convince him to battle you or another Digi-Fuser… but he only wanted me" said Joe surprising Rika slightly

"You tried to talk a Digimon into fighting me? Gee thanks" said Rika sarcastically

"Its not that I'm a coward or anything" said Joe "Its just that… even if I Digi-Fuse, my Digimon form literally has no attacks… well it has one attack but I have to be near water for that"

"And this place is as dry as that well" said Rika

"I didn't think I'd get stuck in a fight like this. My Digimon is practically useless" said Joe looking very glum

Rika was silent until she then quickly said "Improvise"

"Huh?" was all Joe said

"Before my parents had a divorce, my dad use to tell me to improvise whenever I was stuck in a situation where my skills alone couldn't cope. Its help me out a lot… even if your Digimon form is out of its environment, use what's around you and improvise" said Rika

"Improvise" said Joe quietly as he began to think "Thanks Rika… I'll try to remember that"

Joe takes out his Digivice and looks at it showing a cracked egg screen

"Its hatched" said Rika

"I've been ready to Digi-Fuse for a while now… but I wasn't truly ready… can you tell the others about this? I'm suppose to keep this a secret, so I'll leave a little sign showing where I am" asked joe

"Sure"

After that, Rika walked off back to the motel, leaving Joe in his thoughts

* * *

Joe was walking around in the village during the gang's search, just then he heard a beeping sound coming from his Digivice which he takes from his belt revealing a pixelated cracked egg

"Alright! Now I'm ready to Digi-Fuse!" said Joe excitedly

Soon Joe began to think; he picked the Digimon known as Gomamon (big surprise wasn't it?) But Gomamon cannot use its special attack unless if he's near water, Joe began to look around and noticed that there wasn't any water near where they are, in fact they've went around areas that barely had any water. Joe was beginning to regret picking Gomamon, he should've picked on that wasn't so limited to its attack and environment

"Oh man! Worst time to Digi-Fuse!" said Joe in a panicked tone

"Psst! Hey kid!"

Joe looked behind him and noticed a Duskmon and Kumamon creeping from behind a corner. Joe knew they were trouble but he walked up to them anyway

"Your looking for the Dark Master right?" asked Duskmon

"Y-yeah" said Joe nervously

"Well we know where his hideout is" said Duskmon

"You do? Wait, how can I trust you?" asked Joe looking suspicious

"That's for you to decide" said Duskmon "Now listen, if you wish to know of the Dark Master's location. Then you must beat me in a battle"

"Duskmon does this for all the travellers seeking to defeat the Dark Master." said Kumamon

"But… but I can't fight." said Joe looking panicked "Wait, what if I can get one of my team mates to fight you for the information?"

"No. we've chosen you, you can choose to fight me for the information or figure it out for yourself" said Duskmon

"But I-"

"Take your time with your decision, Kumamon here will be in this same alley to guide you to my whereabouts… if you don't arrive, we'll know you refuse to fight me" said Duskmon, after that he walked away from Joe who looks down at Kumamon

"Relax, Duskmon isn't that tough anyway… then again your kinda scrawny compared to the other fighters" said Kumamon

Soon Kumamon walks off leaving Joe with his head down

* * *

Back at the motel, Rika had just finished explaining what Joe had said to her. The reactions on the others were exactly as she predicted, shocked

"Lemme get this straight. Joe… the same guy who can't even lift a rock… is gonna fight a Duskmon" asked Takato

"Well he's ready to Digi-Fuse, but he didn't tell me what it was… much like a certain 'Butz'" said Rika who then darts her eyes to Larry

"I don't need to explain, you all already know anyway" said Larry looking pouty

"Where is Joe now?" asked Henry

"He'd say he'd leave a mark or something like that in the village somewhere" said Rika

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go look for him!" said DemiDevimon

After that, everyone dashed out of the motel and began to look around the village for Joe's sign.

* * *

Joe had arrived where Kumamon was and the bear Digimon walked out of the alleyway to greet Joe "You decided?" asked Kumamon

"Yeah, I'll fight" said Joe

"Good, follow me" said Kumamon, Joe began to follow him down the alleyway, but not before he placed the food bag just outside the alley. Soon Kumamon pushed a brick in the wall further in and the wall opened up revealing a passageway with a long set of stairs going down, Joe slowly followed Kumamon through this passageway and he ended up in a huge stone battlefield, in front of Joe was Duskmon

"So you decided to fight me, are you ready?" asked Duskmon

"A-almost"

Joe quickly took out his Digivice

* * *

**DIGI-FUSION ACTIVATE**

The Digi-Egg inside Joe's Digivice suddenly cracked, he was now encased in a black digitized egg. Suddenly his clothes began to glow white and took a different shape

Joe was no wearing a white full body suit with big gauntlets with large claws along with boots with the same sharp claws, a thick white tail and a white mask like helmet shaped like a seal and red hair went over his eyes

"Gomamon form!"

* * *

Joe prepared his claws as Duskmon prepared his two swords "Now I'm ready!"

* * *

Back in the village, Rika was looking around for any sort of sign that Joe would've left. As Rika walked around a corner, she tripped over something falling flat on her face, she quickly gets up wiping the dust off, she then turns around and looks at what she tripped over, it was Joe's food bag. Rika looked down the alleyway and saw nothing, but she quickly took out her Digivice and activated the beacon setting

Not long later, Takato, Henry, Larry, Bluma, DemiDevimon and Gatomon arrived

"Did you find this sign?" asked Henry

Rika quickly points to Joe's food bag "This must be his sign… meaning there must be a secret passageway or something around here"

Soon everyone began to look around the area and even in the alleyway. Soon Rika noticed a loose brick and she presses it down and it suddenly opened a passageway on the wall Takato was leaning on causing him to tip back into the passageway and…

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! **THUD!**

Takato fell down the flight of stairs thanks to Rika opening the passageway. Rika dashed towards the set of stairs feeling guilty

"Takato! Are you alright?" shouted Rika. She then dashed down the set of stairs where she saw the dizzy hurt Takato lying on the ground, Rika quickly helps him up; Takato glared at her knowing she opened that passageway "S-sorry" she muttered looking both embarrassed and concerned

"I'll be fine" said Takato trying to crack a smile

Soon the others followed down the stairs to Rika and Takato "You'll be surprised how often that happens to me back home" said Larry looking smug

"This may sound crazy… but do you think Joe came down here?" asked Bluma, Everyone glared at her stupidity, no one answered her, instead they just walked down the passageway "Well could he?"

* * *

Rika was the first to enter the area where she was greeted by a red thick warm liquid which splashed onto her face

"B-blood?" she almost screamed until she realised that the blood was actually ketchup from a sliced ketchup bottle on a desk Duskmon struck as Joe dodged his blade. Rika leaned against the wall feeling ever so relieved

Rika wipes off the ketchup as the others entered watching Joe and Duskmon's battle. Unfortunately Joe was actually just dodging all his attacks without attacking back

"What's the matter kid? Scared to fight back?" taunted Duskmon

Just then Joe caught both swords using his claws surprising him

"Don't mind me… I'm just improvising" grunted Joe trying to keep the swords up

Soon Joe pushed the blades back and Joe claws Duskmon's chest causing him to stumble back. Joe then quickly takes a few steps back, Duskmon then quickly charges towards Joe but he quickly dodges and Duskmon slices the wall causing a huge crack, Joe claws Duskmon's arm causing him to stumble back again. Soon Joe notices something in the crack, a very small leakage of water

"WATER!" Joe shouted, he quickly used his razor sharp claws to slash the cracked wall, just then it opened up causing huge amounts of water gushed out of it but it only filled up to the Digi-Fuser's ankles. Soon Joe smirked

"Marching Fishes!" Joe shouted

Suddenly an army of tiny fishes shot out of the water attacking Duskmon; before Duskmon could even retaliate, Joe performed one last claw attack which shot Duskmon far back and land onto his back, Duskmon slowly got up only to be greeted by Joe's right claw pointing at Duskmon's face "Surrender?"

"Improvising a weak Digimon form by using its natural offences such as its claws… because its primary attack requires water… very impressive… and yes I surrender"

Joe steps back and changes back into his original form.

* * *

A little later after they were able to seal the water back up and Joe got his bag back. They were in another stone room where they saw Duskmon and Kumamon pointing to another passageway

"See that passageway over there" said Duskmon

"That'll take you directly to the Dark Master's hideout. He's on Sandstorm Mountain" said Kumamon

"That huge mountain outside dust village, can't we just walk there above ground?" asked Larry

"Its impossible" said Duskmon "Sandstorm Mountain is surrounded by huge sandstorms and large pools of quicksand. Going under the dangers is the best option"

"Thanks so much… and you too Rika" said Joe

"Huh? Why me" asked Rika

"The idea of improvising with my Digimon form's lack of powers was your idea. I really owe you one" said Joe

"Well… it was nothing really" said Rika

"Your adventure must be getting to a close… once you go to Sandstorm Mountain, you'll find the Dark Master. The being who has caused so much suffer to the Digital World for so long… destroy him for us" asked Duskmon

"We will" said Takato looking determined

Soon the gang walked into the passageway and into a long wide tunnel

"Wow Joe! Didn't think you had it in ya" said Larry

"T-thanks… I was kinda nervous actually" said Joe rubbing the back of his head

"Yeah, and you should've seen Rika's face when that ketchup splashed onto her face, she thought it was blood, it was so funny" said Bluma making Rika glare at her

"Uhh… that ketchup bottle was empty"

Soon everyone stopped facing Joe as he turned around, Rika actually felt a little scared now. Joe then reveals his elbow which had a small cast on it

"Duskmon got a good hit on me so I had to cover up the wound fast, I managed to cover it with some bandages I keep in my pocket" said Joe

Rika began to stutter "So w-what splashed on my face was… it was… really…"

"Uhh… yeah, it was blood" said Joe

Rika grew shocked, it really was blood that splashed onto her face and then

THUD

Rika fainted

"Uhh… is she going to be ok?" asked Henry

"She'll be fine, she's a little sensitive around blood" said Takato "I remember the time she freaked out over a little paper cut I had one time back when we were younger"

Soon Takato and Henry pick up Rika and they place her on Takato's back with her arms around Takato's neck and his hands under her to keep her up. Soon the gang continued to walk off with Takato carrying Rika

To be continued

* * *

_Now that all chapters has been remade, I'm going to get started on Digimon Tamer's Rika's AU, I've put that off for way too long and I'm going to get the next chapter of that done this week… hopefully _

_I'm really glad I got this done after a while, and I gotta say this has certainly improved in writing in normal style rather than Script Write, but Rika's AU started in Script Write and will end in Script Write, so its gonna take some getting used to, to get back into Script Write_


	8. New faces

_**Digimon Tamers: Rika's Frontier**_

Chapter 8: New faces

Sandstorm Mountain looked to be over a thousand-miles tall from their point of view. Rika slowly looked at her Digivice seeing the little Renamon head in it, she then faces the others who were looking at their Digivices, she knew what they were thinking.

"_This has all been pretty much suddenly" _thought Rika _"We all got our Digimon Armours so quickly and we're already going to face the Dark Master. Is our adventure almost over? Will we go home afterwards? Or is this only the beginning? Either way as long as I'm with Takato, I'll go pretty much to the ends of the earth!"_

But going to Sandstorm Mountain was not next on their to-do-list. They were in a small village which surrounds the mountain known as Sandstorm Village, they wanted to at least pick up some supplies, despite having very small money at the time (which Gatomon was still angry about). Allowing Joe to pick up the supplies, being the expert on that sort of stuff, the rest of the team were by possibly the most run-down inn they have ever seen, again owned by a Grumblemon

"Sorry if our services are low, being a very poor village and such" said the Grumblemon

"Its alright" said Henry "We'll only be staying here for the one night"

"And then we'll be scaling Sandstorm Mountain in the morning!" said Bluma with a cheery tone

"YOUR WHAT?" exclaimed the Grumblemon in absolute shock, Henry then simply face-palms at Bluma for her comment "Do you crazy kids have a death wish or something? That's where the Dark Master resides!"

"We didn't want to have a commotion about this so we wanted it a secret" said Henry, he then faces Bluma "Thanks by the way" he said sarcastically

"Your welcome" said Bluma failing to understand Henry's sarcasm

Henry then faces Grumblemon "Yes, we came here to fight the Dark Master. We're apparently destined to fight him"

Grumblemon was silent, he then slowly takes off his hat and places it on his chest "Well I'll have to show my respect… respect for the dead that is"

"You're not helping!" said Henry looking annoyed

* * *

We find Rika and Takato sitting by a bench waiting for Joe to return. Rika had thought to confess her love to Takato again; but because the two was quite crowded, she decided to wait, also she had a strange feeling that she would be interrupted once more. Either way she wanted to start some sort of conversation to avoid the awkward silence they had for about five minutes

"This place sure is a dump" said Rika _"Really? Out of all the things I could've said, I had to say 'this place sure is a dump?' Smooth move Rika" _she thought sarcastically

"I have to agree" said Takato "But the people are quite nice here"

"Yes! VERY nice here!" The two look to see Larry had a Kazemon and a Ranamon with him as he had his hands around their shoulders "My friends Nick and Edgy always said I was good with the ladies"

"Lucky dog" Takato chuckled

Rika took a slight offence to Takato's comment, but soon she realised what she was doing _"Oh crap! Am I seriously gonna get mad every time Takato comments nicely about a girl or something like that? This is gonna be fantastic" _she thought sarcastically

At that point, Henry and Bluma came out of the Inn decided to wait for Joe outside, the two then noticed Larry with a Kazemon and Ranamon "Lucky dog" said Henry

"That's what I said" Takato replied, making Rika glare at him for a split second trying to keep her cool

Later we find Rika in one of the inn rooms lying on one of the beds looking out the slightly cracked window wondering what this Dark Master could be and could they stand a chance, not long later, Joe entered the room "Hey Rika"

"Oh hey Joe" said Rika "What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Takato decided we should climb the mountain at the crack of dawn" said Joe

"Crack of dawn?" asked Rika "Ok whatever"

"So we all need to get an early night sleep" said Joe

"Got it" said Rika. With that, Joe immediately left, Rika continued to look out the window

* * *

Meanwhile, in a completely different area all together, the area was still in the Digital World, but in an area looking more city-like similar to Tokyo or New York, there in the middle of the city was a building so tall it looked like 300 floors, making the other buildings look tiny, this building may be gigantic, but it wasn't pleasant… the building was owned by a vicious dictator who had control over the city using several Digimon with Black Gears dug straight into their backs, legs or arms

Inside the building, we see two Digimon with black gears in them walking by, but once they did, a human shaped figure emerged from the shadows

"This is Blue Frames here" said the figure "I'm on floor 265, so far everything seems normal… as normal as it can get here"

"Copy that Blue Frames, this is Ghost Girl" said another voice on a transceiver "Kiddy Cat and Devil Girl are on 270 waiting for you"

"And the others?" asked Blue Frames

"Not sure just yet, they're in Three Spike's Pocket Dimension so we have no way in finding them" said Ghost Girl "As for me and Cherry Head, we're still on floor 100, we just bust the elevator so the guards have come to try and fix it, but don't worry, we're still undetected, and we can now sneak past better now that the guards are distracted"

"Ok, so I'm on 265, Kiddy Cat and Devil Girl are on 270, you and Cherry Head are on 100, and Three Spikes, Ponytail and Lobster Claws are so far hidden" said Blue Frames "That's everyone… I'm making my way now"

"And remember" said another voice, likely Cherry Head "Don't bother fighting the guards, if we destroy the target, the black gears will be destroyed and they'll be set free"

"Yeah… and with no black gears… that dictator can't control the city" said Blue Frames "Blue Frames out"

The figure then moved away from the shadows to reveal he was a 14 year-old boy, he had short blonde hair, a red t-shirt with blue trousers and black shoes, he also wore a pair of blue framed glasses matching his deep blue eyes. The boy immediately walked forward keeping an eye and ear out for any guards

* * *

On floor 270, two kids were there in an open room with a fountain in the middle, one of them was a 14 year-old girl with short blonde hair in the shape of devil horns, red eyes and a black headband, she wore a short pink dress and black slip-on shoes. The other was a 6 year-old boy with brown spiky hair, large blue eyes and wore a Hawaiian t-shirt with blue denim trousers and black shoes, what made him unique though was that he had a long black cat tail with a white tip and his nails were also long and curved to look like cat claws

Soon enough the boy with blue framed glasses made his way into the room seeing the girl and boy

"So you made it Thomas?" asked the girl

"Mandy, Teo" said the boy named Thomas nodding to each of them. The three soon walked up to one another "I trust it wasn't difficult right?"

"Those idiots couldn't find their way out of a one way maze let alone find us" said Mandy

Teo nodded slowly, he was always quite shy

"This is Blue Frames here" said Thomas speaking into his transceiver "I've regrouped with Devil Girl and Kiddy Cat, how are things on your side Ponytail?"

Three children were in what looked like the building, but everywhere was blue and ripply like they were underwater. One was a 14 year-old boy, somewhat fat, had blue hair with three extensive spikes, green eyes and wore a yellow t-shirt with purple sleeves and a purple collar, as well as a singular red stripe going vertical, blue trousers with a chain on the right pocket and red shoes

One was a 14 year-old girl with green eyes, long blonde hair in the style of a ponytail kept together with a big blue bow, her hair reached to the end of her hips, she wore a red vest under a pink short sleeved open jacket, a short blue denim skirt and large red and orange buckle shoes

The last one was a 6-year-old girl with deep orange skin, bright yellow eyes with green irises, an emotionless look on her, long black hair with a red jewel on her forehead, she wore a short red ress with pink frills at the skirt and collar, a golden belt with a heart on it and had long shoes with black and pink stripes, what made her the most unique though was that she didn't have hands, but large lobster claws instead

"While we remain undetected while in Three Spike's Pocket Dimension, finding the room is still difficult" said the blonde girl known as Ponytail

"We should be on floor 300 or close to it, we keep going up stairs so we shouldn't be too far" said the blue aired boy known as Three Spikes "Shame we had to start from floor 200"

"Is Lobster Claws with you?" asked Thomas

"Yes" said the girl named Ponytail "We haven't lost her yet"

"Good" said Thomas "We don't want her wandering off again"

"Guys it's Cherry Head here, I have an idea, we'll all meet up at floor 299 and get to 300 with Three Spike's help"

"No problem" said Thomas "But you two better hurry up then if you're on the 100th floor"

* * *

About 30 minutes later, in a huge room filled with many gadgets and computers, there in the middle was a huge metallic tower which pierced through the roof. Suddenly there was a white line appearing in the shape of an arch shimmered into the very air itself, and it suddenly began to act like a door swinging to the side making a hole in the fabric of space, in which, all the kids got out, including two new faces

One was a 15-year-old boy with short red hair making a similar shape to a cherry, red eyes, a red and blue striped t-shirt and red and white striped trousers with black shoes, the other was also a 14 year-old girl with golden flowing hair, she wore a long white dress, crystal blue eyes and little white slippers

"So this is the 300th floor?" asked Thomas

"Yep" said the boy known as Cherry Head "And this tower is what's causing the black gears to function in this city, so if we destroy it, the city is safe and the dictator will have no power"

"Where do you get this info Yen?" asked the girl known as Ponytail

"Did you forget Tiffany?" asked Yen "I told everyone last week, there's someone in the human world that's able to contact us"

"Oh right yeah" said Tiffany feeling silly

"Well we better plant the bombs" said Thomas, he then faces the strange girl with lobster claws for hands "Ready Maria?"

The girl known as Maria pulled out 20 sticks of dynamite from out of nowhere

"Do I need to keep asking how she does this?" asked Three Spikes

"Maria's Randomizer Powers, remember Eddy?" asked the girl in the white dress

"Still doesn't make sense to me Belle" said Eddy

* * *

Not long later, the sticks of dynamite were all surrounding the tower, each stick was wired together and was attached to a plunger

"Ok lets go" said Yen

With that, Eddy placed his hand in front and created an arch shaped shimmer and opened it like a door leading to Eddy's pocket dimension

"Just so you know, I can't close this, not without snapping the dynamite wires" said Eddy

"No problem, we'll just keep away from the door" said Belle

Thomas soon turned to see Maria holding something, it was a large shield with a reflective front "What's this?" asked Thomas, he then looked to see a clean spot on the wall where the shield once was "You… want that shield?" Maria was silent and emotionless as usual "Ok fine, but your carrying it"

Maria placed the shield on her back and the gang went through the portal Eddy made entering the pocket dimension, Mandy brought the plunger in and they all kept away from the door on either the left or right side, they could still see the tower in a blue ripply effect, no walls or anything

"Just remember guys" said Belle "When we blow this place up, the ground could collapse, so we'll fall with it even through were in another dimension, so we better start running once the dynamite goes off"

"But… how will we escape" asked Teo "T-this room has no doors so we can't go through them"

"Teo's right" said Mandy "We're still forced to go through doors to travel around"

Yen began to think "Hey Eddy? How quick can you make doors?"

"About a split second why?" asked Eddy

"I have an idea" said Yen

* * *

On floor 250, we find a man on a chair completely hidden in the shadows, he was rolling a small black gear along his desk feeling content with a smile across his face keeping a large cigar up, he soon takes the cigar out of his mouth and looks at it

"Ahhhhh… I can smoke a million of these every day" said the man with a deep booming voice "Since my body remains in the human world, I can eat, drink and smoke as much as I want and my body will never change" he then places the cigar back in his mouth "I wonder how the other Dark Fusers are doing?"

Suddenly there was a massive tremor along with a loud booming sound surprising the man greatly causing him to stand up tipping his chair over

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted the man as he began to see his walls cracking, he soon saw a screen on his table light up

"Master!" said a Digimon's voice "The beacon's been destroyed!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted the man

The man looked up to see a door in the ceiling appeared and the eight kids jumped down from it, Eddy proceeds to open another door on the floor

"YOU!" shouted the man, but that was all he had time for before Tiffany shot a beam of ice to the ground creating a giant wall of ice. The man immediately smashes it with his fist alone to see the kids and the door was gone, he looked up to see this building was falling apart fast, so he quickly made his way out of his room to try and evacuate as fast as he could

* * *

In the hillside areas far outside the town, the eight kids watched the smoke climbing up from the city into the sky

"Well that's him taken care of" said Eddy feeling smug

"For now" said Yen "We stopped his control over the town but he can make more black gears and another tower to control them"

"He and the other Dark Fusers won't stop until they are truly defeated and returned to the human world" said Tiffany

"Maybe then… we can find a way home" said Teo

"We better get going" said Thomas "Most likely he'll try to follow us"

"In that case, allow me" said Eddy, he placed his hand forward and created another door "He can't see, or hear us in my dimension"

"Guess we travel like ghosts again" said Belle "Would be nice if we were to travel normally"

"We will someday" said Thomas "But as long as we're number one on the Dark Fuser's hit-list, we can't let ourselves be revealed"

With that, the kids went through the door disappearing from the world, continuing to travel away from the city in Eddy's pocket dimension as the sun was starting to set

* * *

The night was somewhat cold for Rika in the inn. The blanket wasn't too much help but it was good enough for just one night, Rika had trouble sleeping regardless, she was actually feeling scared of fighting the Dark Master, almost to the point where she wanted out of all this, because of everything happening so fast and now they're only a walk away from the monster who has terrorized the entire Digital World, no one has even seen what this Dark Master looks like

"_No… get a grip will you" _Rika thought to herself _"This is suppose to be your destiny… plus you're finally with the boy you love, there's no way out of this anyway, just please calm yourself and fight as hard as you can tomorrow"_

With that, Rika was starting to calm down herself and drifted off slowly into slumber

To be continued

* * *

_Really sorry for how you waited for so long and get a short chapter, not only did I want to get this done before the end of the week… but I had no clue how to continue it from here. Also, so far the eight new characters won't be getting any info on them for a little while now, you CAN guess if you like though. And a hope you enjoyed this chapter_


	9. Discontinued

Bad news my viewers. There's a chance I might not continue Rika's Frontier after all.

For those who don't know, this fan-fiction was remade a long time ago because I made some pretty bad plot-related flaws. But after finishing the latest chapter of Rika's Frontier, I began to realise it wasn't the plot-related flaws that got to me, it was the concept entirely.

Don't get me wrong, the Digi-Fusion idea seemed cool to me, but I don't think it was a good idea to do it as a full fledge fan-fiction, or at least it wasn't a good idea to use characters that weren't OCs besides Bluma.

So what I'm gonna do is I'm gonna keep this up but make it discontinued if any of you wanna pick up where it left off, I can give you the details of the plot if you are interested in continuing it for me, though I would recommend doing it from chapter 1.

Now just to let you all know… there WILL be another Digimon fan-fiction to replace it. One that follows a similar plot to the first Digimon Anime: Digimon Adventures, so starting in the Digital World, trying to get home/fight a super evil Digimon that sort of thing.

But so far I'm stumped in one department. A part of me thinks it should use my favourite characters from the Digimon series such as Rika, Takato and Joe Kido, plus a few more from the Digimon series to make eight, but this time have an OC as the main character so the story revolves around Rika less since I already have Rika's AU.

OR… cross it over with another series and use those characters instead of characters from the Digimon series. Basically following the same plot but using different characters. What the crossover should be though is beyond me, it could be one of my favourite cartoons like Billy and Mandy or Ed, Edd n Eddy.

OR… I could go halfway on both, use Digimon characters, crossover characters and an OC

Regardless, the plot remains the same, the problem right now is the characters. Whether it should use Digimon characters and an OC, or cross it over with another series. Also, this fan-fiction will take a more humorous approach than dark and romantic like Rika's AU

Anyway. I'm really sorry for discontinuing Rika's Frontier, but at least I'm only 8 chapters in it, its not like I was like 20-30 chapters

I would like to hear your opinions on the matter of what characters the new fan-fiction should use, and any other thoughts you might have too concerning the Digimon fan-fiction. Both the new upcoming one and Rika's AU/Frontier


End file.
